


Bakeneko Snippets

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Adorable Hiroto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Akihito, Angst, Asami waxes poetic, Asami's Past, Babysitting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Challenges, Cock Warming, Competition, Confused Asami, Cussing, Deadly Livid Bakeneko, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Hair Dyeing, Halloween?, Heartache, Hide and Seek, Human Trafficking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Injury Recovery, Kirishima has a nightmare?, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Minor Injury, Martial Arts, Massage, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Minor Death Description, Misunderstandings, Mood Swings, Mystery Pairing - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Play Fighting, Possessive Kei and Kazumi, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shenanigans, Shuffling, Slightly Nsfw Links, Struck Deal, TBI, Texting, This Gets Dark for a Minute, Threats of Violence, Tickling, Torture, Truth, Violence, Water Guns, White Day, hiding evidence, mention of omorashi, ooc Asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: A series of short stories set during the Bakeneko series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the manga characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine. 
> 
> **This will be updated at my caprice. I could post two days in a row. I may skip a day or three. Who knows. And it won't end until right before the last story of the series, either.
> 
> ***This will run the entire gauntlet of emotions before it's over at around 21k words. Some are only a few sentences. Some are just dialogue.
> 
> ~R&A~ means a change of mini-story  
> *** means a timeskip during the mini-story  
> \------- means a change in timeline during the series

**_After Bakeneko Prologue_ **

He had his promise, though how trustworthy it was made him hide panic and fear behind his glacial mask. Two emotions he wasn't used to feeling.

He let other emotions shine through his eyes, though, at the figure staring at him before closing them. He didn't fear death, but those hazel eyes held too many unspoken emotions of their own.

_If this was how it ends, then so be it. At least he will live on._

“ _NO! Asami!_ "

_A_ surprised grunt of pain.

A gun shot made Asami brace himself, expecting an almost immediate death.

Two more in quick succession.

Asami’s eyes snapped open, only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

A prone body lay silent and still across the floor, the pool of blood slowly widening around it. The eyes were frozen open in a stare of disbelief and shock. Two more slumped bodies had left streaks of red down the painted drywall.

In an unexpected move, ruining forever his chance of revenge by foolishly using Akihito again as his bait for Asami, Akihito had turned the tables on Aaron. His shield becoming the weapon that had killed him with one shot to the chest.

The sound of splintering wood from heavy blows finally reenergized his brain into action. He pointed toward the open second floor window. “Out! Go!”

The thick wooden door started to crack and split behind them. Bullets struck the walls haphazardly from between the small gaps. He quickly grabbed his CZ75 from the desk.

“We need to get out of here!” Aiming out the window, three more men went down to the gun in his hand. “Go!”

“You first!”

“Not happening. Go!”

“You!”

“Oh for…You better be right behind me.” He briefly tugged him forward and stared straight into those fiery stubborn hazel eyes. “Right behind me.”

“Go, Asami!”

Letting his knees collapse, he rolled back up to his feet on the grass with a release of breath. Knowing he was low on ammunition, he took two weapons from the motionless bodies, slipping his own back into its holster.

He heard a soft thud behind him. “Grab one!”

Distant sounds of helicopter blades cutting through the air toward them was either a blessing or a curse on a direct collision course.

“The door’s down!”

“Run! The gate!”

Reversing motion, Akihito slammed back into Asami instead of continuing around the corner. “There's more coming!”

“Come here.” He flattened Akihito behind him, face first against the building.

“Hey!”

“Stay still!”

“Asami, move!” Fists struck backward at his waist and everywhere they could reach. “At least let me turn around! _Left!_ ”

He hissed at the flaring pain from a bullet grazing his hip.

Twisting, Asami didn’t have a chance to react before a slug ripped through the man aiming their way. The sharp smell of hot metal and gunpowder came from the raised weapon in Akihito's hand.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine."

Twin Chinooks cleared the tree line. The thudding sounds of two M60D firing.

There was no mistaking the blond behemoth manning one of the guns. The other man aiming at the scrambling panic-stricken men looked familiar, but was too far away for Akihito to identify.

“They'll cover us. Go!”

Sprinting toward the landing Chinook, Asami pressed a hand to his wound, mentally preparing for the final confrontation with the remaining Russian rogues.

(A/N: It's Yoh firing the other machine gun.)

* * *

**_Between Akihito's Friends and Birth of the Bakeneko_ **

Asami slammed back the whiskey in his home office. His hands were shaking. Glaring at the empty tumbler like it had personally offended him, he almost threw it across the room.

Slumping in his chair, he rested his head between his crossed arms on the desk. Staring at the floor, eyes unfocused, blurring the wood grain. His mind in turmoil and railing at him for his actions.

Akihito had yet again shied away from him.

All he had been trying to do was get the water glasses out of the cabinet to set the table. He came here instead. This was his fourth drink.

_Akihito… What have I done? Will you ever believe in me again? I will never hurt you in any way ever again. I swear it. On my very life and soul._

The door opened. “Asami?”

He didn't sit up. Absentmindedly, he noticed a scuff on his houseshoe.

“Dinner's ready.”

“I'll be there in a minute.”

“Liquor isn't food. You need to eat.”

Unseen by Akihito, the corner of his lip curled up at the quiet rebuke. “Go. I'll join you in a minute.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Stop it. You have nothing to be sorry for. That's me.” He finally sat up.

Akihito had his arms crossed, staring at the nighttime lights of the Tokyo skyline out the window. “You've told me and apologized many times.”

“And I'll keep doing it until you believe me.”

“I do. I just don't know why I'm still acting like I am.”

“You know why, kitten. I hurt you for no reason. None. Slanderous _proof._ Lies. False accusations without the opportunity to defend yourself. Your eyes…because of me.”

“No. The blame lies elsewhere. In Tokyo Bay. Sakazaki and Sudoh.”

“ _You’re wrong_. Me. I did this. I could have faced you first before… I was fooled.”

“Asami…”

He sighed. “Let's go eat before dinner gets cold. I'll be right behind you.”

“Okay.”

After Akihito left the room, he opened up the top drawer of the desk. He pulled out a small velvet bag. Pausing briefly, he drew a deep breath before putting it in his pocket, and then followed his kitten to the table. 

*****************

Surprising Asami, Akihito chose a sci-fi movie instead of his usual horror. He was curled up on the sofa with his arms around his knees while leaning against the armrest opposite of him.

“Now I can see why this bombed. It completely goes against established canon. Ugh! So stupid.” Akihito sipped his beer.

“We can pick a different one if you want.”

“Might as well finish this train wreck.”

They both focused back on the awful storyline on the screen for a few more minutes until the plot became too stupid for even Asami to withstand.

He fiddled with the object in his pocket before quietly removing it. A loud explosion from the scene masked the small sound of uncoiling metal links tapping against each other.

“Akihito…”

“Hmmm?”

“Look at me.”

“What? Why?”

“I want you to see what I'm doing so you don't startle again.”

“Oh.” He shifted more to face him. “What is it?”

He slowly raised his hand. Releasing his grip, a chain dangled from the end of his middle finger. “This.”

“Asami?” He touched the dangling charm. “A cat?”

“Kitten, actually. It's for you. I had… It's the only one. Custom-made. If you don't like the chain, I can get a different one.”

“No. No. This is… Asami, you didn't have to.”

“I wanted to. Look closer.”

_I wonder if you'll get my meaning._

Akihito scooted forward with the charm in his open palm. “Is that a key in its mouth?”

“Yes.” Akihito looked confused as he stared at the pendant. The other end still hung off his finger. Bound together by tiny pure gold links more fragile than thread.

Asami caught the symbolism. He winced.

_Shinji would lambaste me to hell and back. Why am I just thinking of this now? I literally raped him. I still haven't apologized for that either. Damn it. How…is he not running as far and as fast as he can away from me? If he ever really wanted to leave…I don’t know if I would be able to ever let him go._

“And what are you thinking about that has such a dark look on your face?”

“Akihito…Kitten…I have so much to apologize for.”

“Stop it. I get it. More importantly, I get you. Put it on me?” The confused face was gone, replaced by a serene smile. Akihito turned around and pulled up the long hairs at his neck.

Fumbling briefly with the tiny clasp, he let the pendant show before Akihito's eyes first to keep him aware of all his movements. It settled exactly where he hoped it would when talking to the jeweler.

Right over his heart.

“Thank you.”

Taking a risk, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the exposed neck. Sighing, for the first time in weeks, Akihito settled back into him.

Relaxing. Trusting.

Asami felt his heart twist and clench in his chest. Gathering him further into his arms, he turned to pull Akihito closer. “Kitten.”

“Shhh. Let's just stay like this. Just hold me like this.”

“Okay.”

*************

The horrible movie was left playing.

Forging a stronger bond together was more important.

(A/N: Refer to flashback in ch. 2 of BotB for what happens next. [Necklace](https://goo.gl/images/BgNZki) but not 3D, plated in 24K gold, an old fashioned key in its mouth, and a smaller loop for the chain)

* * *

**_Between Birth of the Bakeneko and Rise of the Bakeneko_ **

“Kitten, you need to eat.” He followed the slow walking Akihito into his workroom. His movements were jerky. Like he didn’t remember how to move his limbs. “It's sushi.”

He still hadn't said a word. No noise. Nothing. Aoyama said it was severe mental trauma, and Asami was really starting to worry.

He gently led Akihito to the couch where he pulled him into his lap. He hand fed him the makizushi and nigiri, watching him slowly blink as he mechanically chewed and swallowed.

After giving him several pieces, he pulled him tight against him. “Akihito, I’m… What you…for me. I'm so sorry.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

The first scream had him dropping the blade in shock, the straight razor splashing into the sink full of water. Tripping out of the bathroom on a floor mat, face still smeared in shaving cream, he ran down the hallways toward the yelling.

“Akihito!” There were holes in the drywall. Akihito spun around, eyes wide and still screaming.

The unexpected punch sent him crashing into the wall and almost off his feet. More blows rained down as Akihito yelled. He didn't try to block them, even though a few would leave bruises.

“Why?! _WHY?!”_

A punch to the solar plexus had him bending double and gasping for air. Fists fell on his back until Akihito collapsed, clinging off his head and shoulders in giants sobs.

He pulled Akihito flush against him, one hand buried in the blond locks while the other wrapped around his waist. He blinked and realized his own eyes held tears. Not from pain.

From grief.

For the first time, he rued the night he met Akihito. He'd rather be alone and still unknowing of real love than this pain Akihito was going through because of _him._

Picking up his boneless unresisting kitten, he carried him into the living room before sitting with him in his lap.

What seemed like hours later, Akihito was asleep from mental and physical exhaustion. Shifting to grab a blanket off the couch arm, he covered them both and rested his cheek against his head.

(A/N: Asami isn't sure if that _him_ is aimed at himself or Akihito's father, or if it really should be _them._ )

*************

Kirishima rarely used this key in his hand. He was under strict orders to only use it in emergencies, but the screaming had echoed through the ductwork of the building, bringing several tenants out into the stairwell in confusion. Toya had shaken his head solemnly and sighed.

They were both sound asleep curled together in the single person seat. Akihito looked puffy and the skin around his eyes was still red and raw from tears. A bruise darkened Ryuichi’s tear-streaked cheek along with blotches of dried white something.

He backed away slowly and quietly toward the door.

_They can both begin healing now._

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

A blond man carrying a backpack stepped over a fallen log toward a campsite deep in the woods.

He had brought his girlfriend here once, but she hadn’t been able to get comfortable being a city girl. She hadn't complained, but he had seen it anyway.

He told her about… and she had hugged him as tightly as she could. She knew the full truth of his ‘job.’ Ryuichi had even talked to her himself, but she had proven her merit and stayed by his side.

She had given him a kiss filled with understanding before he left. Knowing that when he missed home, he came here. When he needed peace, he came here.

And, oh how he needed to find it.

_He moved. He moved. I didn’t mean to… I was only aiming to impair._

_Why?_

_He moved._

_I’m so sorry to both of you._

(A/N: This is Suoh after the events of BofB.)

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Asami-sama is in a meeting with Kirishima and an investor for his latest business venture. Did you need something, Takaba-sama?” Suoh was reviewing the newest candidates for bouncers at Asami's clubs. He didn't notice Akihito’s flinch.

“So that's why he wasn't answering his phone. I was wondering what he wanted for dinner.”

“He probably had it on vibrate so he knows you called.”

“How much longer do you think it will be?”

“No idea. This guy is a hard negotiator. He even gives Asami-sama problems. It could be five minutes or five hours.”

“Whoa. Really? Someone dares?”

Suoh snorted a laugh. “I'm surprised he hasn't met the wrong end of his gun yet.”

The door opened. Kirishima came out and down the hallway, grumbling. “Of all the ridiculous… Take a wild guess what this fool is demanding now, Kazumi.”

“Over half ownership?”

“ _Yes_. You must know that idiot too well. Oh. Takaba-sama, he's busy.”

“I've already informed Takaba-sama about the meeting.”

“Please stop calling me that.” Akihito's entire posture had gone rigid. His hands were shaking.

“What did you say, Takaba-sama?”

“Stop _calling_ me that!”

“Takaba-sama?”

_“STOP!”_ Akihito burst into tears.

“Oh boy.” Suoh rose from his chair.

“Why?” Kirishima had no idea what to do.

“Everyone called my _father_ that! Just _stop_! _”_

“Kirishima, why is he yelling?” Asami's voice came from the small intercom on the desk.

“Asami, make them stop!”

“He can't hear you clearly, Takaba-sama.”

_“Aaaugh!”_

“Kei, knock it _off_! You’re making it worse. I’ll take him downstairs. Get that meeting over with pronto, come hell or high water.”

*************

Asami heard more indistinct yelling. Kirishima never answered and Akihito didn’t come into his office.

“What's that about?” The investor had turned in his seat to look at the door.

Something was wrong with Akihito.

“Get out.”

“Excuse me?” The man turned back in shock at Asami's abrupt rudeness.

Kirishima re-entered the room looking nervous, “Asami-sama…”

“Your terms are ridiculous and something else has just come up that requires my immediate attention. This negotiation is over. I’ve grown tired of your pompousness and greed. Consider all your contracts with us null and void.”

“You'll never get properties and other investors without my help.”

“Sion will be fine. You, however, will go under in less than a year without me. See yourself out. Where is he?” Asami stood up and crossed the room, leaving the man behind him slack-jawed in disbelief.

“Suoh is taking him to the break room. Sir, he's…upset.”

“His father.”

“Yes.”

“What happened?”

*************

“Everyone in the neighborhood called him Takaba-sama except for Kou and Takato.” A small snort. “We never were very good with honorifics back then.”

“He must have had a lot of influence.” Suoh handed Akihito a soda from the refrigerator.

“Everyone loved him. He helped keep crime to a minimum with his viewfinder.” He took a large swallow before continuing. “Some of his exposés brought some powerful people down over the years. They called him a hero.” He slumped down on the couch.

“Is that why it bothers you to be called that?”

“I can't stand it. He made me… Him or Asami. He made me choose!”

“Kitten.”

Akihito spun around to the doorway. “Asami… He made me choose.” The words were choked on more tears.

“I'll take over, Kazumi.” Asami sat down and pulled Akihito into him. He buried his face into his neck and shoulder in silent sobs.

“I'll go speak with Kei.”

*************

“We were unaware of the significance of the name. We sincerely apologize.” Suoh and Kirishima both bowed.

“We were wondering if calling you Akihito-san would be all right.”

“Yes, that's fine. Thank you.”

(A/N: After this, almost everyone calls him Akihito-san, but he will come to terms eventually with being called Takaba-sama by others.)

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Oh. They’re kidding. Right?”

“What is it?”

“Tumblr is going after all not safe for work posts. Instead of going after the porn bots and hate groups, they’re just removing everything.”

“That’s stupid. There goes their fan base. Didn't they learn from other sites trying to curb content and fell into obscurity?”

“Come on now. This is ridiculous. They flagged a picture of the squirrel holding a nut I posted yesterday.” He waved at the screen showing the red bar across the top. “But the porn bots are still there. Look, another just followed me today.” He clicked on the screen.

“Let them try to sensor my dick.”

Akihito snorted. “Fans will just go elsewhere. Like Pillowfort. I’ve already given a donation to get sent an account code.”

“Au revoir, Tumblr.”

(A/N: I couldn't resist the dig.)

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

It had started as a playful shove at one of his off the cuff comments while finishing getting ready for the day after breakfast. Another tedious workday filled with paperwork, reports, and pointless meetings.

Akihito was setting out to find new pieces for his ever growing portfolio. His camera was bagged and ready with its various lenses and filters. Extra memory cards and batteries were zipped into the side pockets.

Akihito was laughing and he couldn't stop his own as they tussled and jokingly warred across the bed. Rolling and pinning each other, sneaking touches, licks, and nips across exposed skin.

He was relieved that Akihito seemed finally back to himself. Yet, his face would still occasionally darken, and Asami would know he was thinking over the last few months.

To combat it, he would do something to put the fire back in his eyes or a smile on his face. Many times forgoing his own pride, like when he ‘accidentally’ spilled whiskey down himself. _That_ he wouldn't regret as it had led to Akihito licking him clean.

Shiro and Hayashida were under orders to loosen up around Akihito and keep him smiling and happy. They also didn’t have to wear a suit as long as they had a place to conceal their weapons. He saw their relationship and trust evolving before his very eyes. He had come home once to the three battling it out on the screen against a swarm of zombies.

He had let a sound loose when Akihito bit his nipple. Grinning, he had attacked it, leaving it bruised and swollen, much to Asami's amused consternation.

A far off knock sounded. Kirishima had arrived from his own apartment downstairs to collect him. He'd eventually give up and leave to cancel everything for the day, so they both ignored it.

“You need a day off anyway. You're leaving tomorrow.” Akihito was grinning down at him.

“It's just two weeks.” He flipped them back over and licked the strip of flesh beneath his tongue.

“Why not fly where you need to?”

“Some are too rural to reach by plane or don't have a place for a helicopter to safely land.”

Another knock on the door.

“Oh. I don’t remember you doing this last year?”

“We were in Russia.”

“Oh yea.” Akihito smacked his forehead.

“And the year before that you went off with that modeling agency as their photographer, so I coincided my trip with it.”

“Ireland was fun! I'm still getting the occasional Etsy sale for a printing of Carrickfergus Castle…did I say that right...at dawn through Minako.”

“ _I’_ _m_ not even sure if that’s right, but it sounds like it.” Asami's forehead wrinkled in thought for a second.

“You should have heard their version of English. Good grief. I felt like an idiot with how many times I had to ask people to slow down or repeat crap.”

Another knock followed by very faint cursing made them both laugh.

“I lived in France, kitten. I’ve heard an Irishman before, and you are absolutely correct about their accent. But, you weren't quite as fluent yet, either.”

“How long has it been since you last visited your dad?”

“About ten years, but someone is taking care of the grave for me. He never did master French. I always wondered why he moved there in the first place, but never asked. It might have been just to get as far away from my mother as possible.”

“I can’t believe you sold that property. It’s stunning.”

“Remodeled before we met.” He propped his head on his left hand while the other flicked and lightly pinched Akihito's nipple, making him squirm underneath him. “It didn’t look like that before. I legally divided the property and had the houses completely redone to get them out of my hands or I would have burned them down. I used the remaining money and inheritance to jumpstart Sion.”

“You really despised your mother, didn’t you?”

“Useless woman. The whole time I was here, I only saw her twice and she was gossiping on the phone the entire time.”

“Well, she wasn’t _completely_ useless.”

“Hmm?”

“You. Without her I wouldn't have been able to meet you.”

That brought a small smile to his face. “True. And I wouldn't have met you, kitten.”

The mock battle was forgotten in exchange for languid exploration and complete surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from 'Rise of the Bakeneko.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before. 
> 
> **I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle instead at my ignorance.
> 
> ***Some of these aren't beta read by Neph, so if there are errors, I apologize.

_**During Rise of the Bakeneko** _

He rubbed at his eyes as he closed the door to the patient's room. He was tired. He missed having Kei next to him, so he wasn’t sleeping properly.

He didn’t have to make rounds, but he felt better when he did. He liked knowing his patients were receiving the best care available while checking for any errors or oversights.

“Aoyama-sensei!” Two of his younger staff members were charging down the hallway.

He had watched the two grow closer. The shy anesthesiologist and the emergency pediatrician had circled each other for over a year, driving the other staff crazy and into placing bets. Both too scared to make a move until he had ‘accidentally’ locked them in a room together overnight.

The next morning they were both disheveled and embarrassed, but happy.

“Slow down.”

They didn't listen and kept running before skidding to a stop next to him. He was visibly panicking with only half his shirt haphazardly buttoned. “Who did you say your lover worked for?”

“Kirishima-san. Who does he work for?” His lover's shirt was inside out and backward. They must have just come from sharing a resting room.

“He's Asami Ryuichi's executive assistant at Sion. Why?”

“Would he be with him at all times?”

“Yes. Why?”

“There’s been an accident. They went off the highway. The car flipped several times according to witnesses. They’re not expecting Asami Ryuichi to survive.”

Aoyama turned white, and feeling faint, sank bonelessly against the wall next to him. He covered his face with his hands, realizing his entire body was shaking. “The driver. What about the driver? He would have been the driver!”

“He's critical and being rushed to the hospital in Otaru.”

_Kei. No. I can't... KEI!_

“You two are in charge. I need… I need to..."

"Yes, sir. _Go!"_

His cellphone rang as he turned to run, tugging his keys and phone free from the pockets of his scrubs.

He already knew who was calling.

_I’m coming, Kei. I’m coming._

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“How…”

The nurse bent lower to hear him. “What?”

“How are Kei and Ryuichi?”

“Your friends are still in surgery.”

“How bad? How bad are they?”

“I don't know. I'll try to get information for you.”

He tried to sit up, but the flair of blinding pain sent him back down on the bed. The meds were making him loopy and disoriented as well. “Tell me.”

“You need to stay still. They'll get to you as soon as they can.”

“You’re lying.”

She flinched. “It's…not good.”

“How bad?”

"The driver, this Kei person, should recover. But… They're not expecting Asami Ryuichi to survive his injuries. He wasn’t wearing a restraint.”

“No. No! I promised. I've known him since… He's told him repeatedly to wear his seatbelt!”

“Who?”

He looked at her blankly for a moment before replying, “Akihito-san!”

“Calm down, sir. The best doctor in the country is on his way.”

“Toya! Toya's coming?”

The nurse was briefly stunned by the use of Aoyama’s given name. “His helicopter should arrive in just a few minutes.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

New crews were clamoring at the entrances when his helicopter settled on the landing pad. Seeing his arrival, they tried to get around security to get to him, but several black suited men blocked the way – Ryuichi's men who had made the journey with him on his yearly ‘visitations.’ They wouldn’t get through.

He was met by two starry-eyed doctors, but he didn’t have time to deal with their hero worship. He speed-walked for the sliding doors. “Conditions,” he barked.

“Passenger one is stable and waiting under mild sedation and pain medication for an operating room. His shoulder was out of its socket, but that has already been taken care of. An orthopedic surgeon is in route to place pins in his left leg due to severe fractures in his femur. There’s a crack in his hipbone, but it’s not severe. No other apparent injuries, except a mild concussion from hitting the window with the side of his head. He's being monitored.

The driver is in operating room one. Multiple contusions, lacerations, and internal injuries, but they have him stabilized. Other information hasn’t been released yet."

_Kei. Thank goodness._

"Passenger two, Asami Ryuichi is… They’re scrambling. We couldn't wait any longer. The chief surgeon is in with him now. It's bad. Really bad. He wasn’t wearing his seatbelt."

“Get me clean scrubs.”

_I'm sorry, Kei. I’ll be with you as soon as I can._

*************

“Get. Out! Get _out_! You…You moron! Get this idiot back to medical school!” He slapped away the surgeon’s hands, and shoved him away from Ryuichi. “Move! Move or he dies!”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

“Aoyama Toya! _The_ Aoyama Toya! Now get out! I’m taking over as Asami Ryuichi's personal physician.”

“Aoyama…Oh shit.”

He was already at work, making a mental list of what needed to be done and in what order, willing himself not to look at the bleeding bruised face of one of his lover's best friends.

“How many have died due to your ineptitude? Did you get your degree out of a cereal box?! Get him _out_ of here! Get that orthopedic surgeon in here as soon as they arrive. We need to get the fractures stabilized.”

The shaking surgeon was led by the elbows by two stunned assistants to the doors, his fate sealed as they shut behind him.

“Keep me updated on Kirishima Kei. He's the other patient in operating room one. I’m his power of attorney and personal physician. Call and make _damn_ sure that fool doesn't step _one foot_ in that OR, or I will have careers axed.”

“Yes… Yes, Aoyama-sensei, sir.” The anesthesiologist jogged to the wall phone to pass the instructions.

The monitors gave a shrill warning and his own heart started pounding.

_Is this… I can’t let him die. For Kei. Kazumi. Akihito-san. You will live, dammit!_

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Sign here, here, and here.” Kuroda Shinji pointed at a lines at the bottom of the documents. “Your friends and the guards are passing out a gag order. No one can say a word without being heavily sued.”

“Is this legal?”

“Not really, but… It’s the best thing I could think of in such short notice.”

“When you said ‘Don’t let Sion fall.’ I didn't think you meant this! Interim president of the _entire_ Sion Corporation! I can't!”

“Yes, you can. He would want you to.”

“So you forged all this?”

“It’s his stamp. I keep it at home.”

“I can't.”

He leaned over the desk, straight into Akihito's personal space. “Show me what he sees in you. Show me why he calls you a fiery kitten. A wildcat. Show me that you can stand by his side. Show me why him taking bullets for you was worth it. Run Sion until he returns. Now, sign.”

“O…Okay.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Asami…” The desk smelled like him. The scent of Dunhills, cologne, and Asami's natural musk embedded in the wood grain where he rested his head as more sobs wracked him.

So many memories on this very desk. A few blurred along the edges from a tiny bite of altered chocolate, but still seared into his memory.

“Don’t leave me. I can't… Please. I can't lose you. Please.”

More memories surged.

So many wasted opportunities, but his tongue had always frozen before the truth could spill from his mouth. Always afraid, even though he _knew_ Asami felt the same.

Now it may be too late.

 _I never told you I love you_.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Akihito?”

Kou was given a blank stare.

A hiccuping sob, “Master…”

“Huh?”

“He might… He might… He can't die!”

“Aki, are you… Shock. You’ve gone into shock.”

“Master!”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Hours later Aoyama stumbled, dazed and exhausted, into the room where Kei was. The monitor beeped. A respirator whooshed. IV machines ticked. The blood pressure cuff activated and he watched the numbers appear on the screen.

He gave a sigh of relief and walked to the bed. Kei was a mess. Black and blue. Cuts. Bandages. Stitches. His logical mind knew he wouldn't answer, but he still spoke. “Kei, you lucky sonofabitch.”

According to the EMT, Kei had missed most of the direct impact, the other car hitting the rear passenger door instead. His driving skills hadn't been quick enough on the icy road to avoid the collision.

“You did good, love. I know you tried.” He bent down to brush a kiss on Kirishima’s forehead below the bandages. “Ryuichi will live, as long as there are no complications. As soon as he's stabilized, we’ll take him for an EEG. I don’t think I've ever worked so fast.”

He sat down hard on the foldout chair. “I’m so tired.”

He was asleep in seconds.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Ugh. Hey. I'm cold. Roll over.”

Silence.

He turned to nestle into Asami's radiating body heat, but the bed was empty.

Yesterday's events hit him.

“ _ASAMI!_ ”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Will he wake up, Toya?”

“I don't…I don't know, Kazumi. I… His scans aren't good. He's barely reacting to stimuli. That's… I’m forcing the continuation and so is Shinji. But… He might be gone, Kazumi. There's nothing more I can do. It’s all up to him now.”

“You're lying to Akihito-san.”

“I know I am. It's the only thing keeping him going. He's struggling enough with suddenly being placed in charge of Sion. He doesn’t need this, too. But, three days.” Aoyama sunk down in the chair and hid his face. “If nothing changes in three days…I'll...I'll call it.”

“If it comes to that…get Akihito-san here first. Let him say goodbye.”

“I will.”

*************

“Ryuichi, dammit! Don’t make me do this.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry, Akihito-san.”

He left the sterile room and went to the monitor room. "Sir..."

“I’ll be right back. I need to make a phone call. Get him prepped to go back to ICU.”

“Sir, look at the screen. He spiked! A big jump, too.”

“What?”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“How did I miss it? I couldn’t check his breathing because his lungs were damaged. His pain tolerance is through the roof. His eyes were responding, but he wasn't gagging. The EEG readings were off, too. Maybe their machine is malfunctioning? His hair? Thicker skull?”

“Wait. You were testing his gag reflex? Ryuichi doesn't _have_ a gag reflex.”

“He doesn't?” Aoyama blinked owlishly in surprise.

“Nope. Swallowed a whole banana once during university just to prove he could. Had almost every male in view hotter than shit and trying to figure out how to get his mouth around their dick.”

“Well, I’ll be damned. Lucky Akihito-san.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

"Aki, you're phone keeps going off."

He was still scrubbing his hair dry from his shower. "Sorry, mom."

"Must be important."

The screen was blank from notifications. It was too risky to have them show up on his lockscreen for anyone to see. 

He went through the procedure of unlocking it. Eye scan, fingerprint, pattern _and_ password all required to reveal its secrets once it goes into rest mode.

One glance and he dropped the phone, the device clattering and skidding across the kitchen floor.

Shaking as he pounded his fists repeatedly into the counter. Yelling in rage and heartache.

"Akihito!" His mom grabbed his arms and squeezed, trying to stop him. "Aki!" He collapsed into her. Her arms pulling him in tightly as he broke down in tears. Her baby was in pain.

"Asami..."

The alarm sounded again and the screen lit up to display its message.

_Reminder: Asami's coming home!!! Start the tonkatsu! He's coming home today!!_

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

"You caught my attention on a bad day, buddy."

The would-be purse thief spun on his heels at the singsong voice and then laughed. "You gonna stop me?" He yanked harder on the purse, pulling it from the frightened and shaking woman, while brandishing a large knife.

"Yup. I got this. Two minutes."

"We're still not going anywhere." Shiro leaned against the wall. "Have fun."

*************

"Thank you!" The woman bowed and took back her purse. "Bastard!" She kicked the unconscious man at her feet, leading to chuckles from the three men.

"You're welcome."

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Damn it!” Akihito threw his ear protection on the ledge.

“You're getting better, sir. Look at your grouping. What do you think you need to do?” Hayashida removed his own ear muffs.

“Adjust my sights. If there's no time, aim differently.”

“Try adjusting it to what you think it is.”

“All right.”

*************

“Yes!”

“I knew you could do it, sir. Let's try you on the simulator now.”

“Crap.”

“Your score's gone up 26 points. Try for higher this time.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

More low voices. Women this time.

Not who he wanted to hear.

_Akihito! Where are you? Why can't I move? Kitten!_

Pokes and prods. The sound of fabric. He felt himself rolled and propped onto his side.

Everywhere hurt. Something was down his throat. Had he been attacked? The last thing he remembered was leaving Otaru.

Everything faded as he sunk back into unconsciousness.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

A dark-clothed figure stood on a rooftop staring at the moon. A loud yell split the silence, startling several nearby residents out of their slumber.

He missed his master. Missed his warmth. His touch. His scent. _Him_.

Collapsing to his knees, he kept staring at the luminous globe in the sky until Shiro and Kou warned him about resting for Akihito.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

The first thing that returned was his sense of hearing. He heard beeping. Then the smell of antiseptic.

“Hey, love. You can wake up any time now. Kei? Can you hear me?”

 _Toya_.

Touch returned and he felt fingers tracing random patterns into his palm. He gave the fingers a light squeeze. "Don’t try to move, Kei. You were hurt pretty badly. How do you feel? I can up your meds a little if you need me to.”

They sat in silence for several minutes while he gathered himself, Toya still holding his hand.

“What happened?”

“You were in a car accident. It flipped.”

“Water.” He finally opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light. He throat felt like a desert had taken up residence.

“Let me raise the bed. Hold on.” The bed shifted underneath him before he resettled onto the edge of the bed beside him. “Here.”

A blurry straw filled his vision. “I can't see.”

“I had to get a new pair. I think your glasses broke when you hit the airbag. Not entirely sure. You looked like a raccoon for days. Let's see how these look.”

Everything focused as he settled them on his nose. After drinking until he felt better, he settled back only to lurch forward. “Kazumi! Ryuichi!”

Toya forced him back down. “Don’t move, love. You still have internal and external stitches. Your arm’s in a cast, too, if you haven’t noticed.”

He stared at the plaster. “They were in the car!”

“Kazumi’s banged up and in a total leg cast. He has an external fixture holding his femur together. He's waiting outside in his wheelchair. Ryuichi is…”

“Toya. How is Ryuichi?”

Toya sighed. “He’s alive…but...”

“Aoyama Toya!”

He winced. “He's comatose.”

“Comatose! How long?”

“Two and a half weeks.”

“Two and a…Why?!”

“We had to keep you under, Kei. You needed to heal. He had… It's traumatic brain injury.”

“I tried to stop!” He buried his face in his hands. “I tried.”

“Hey now. This isn’t your fault. The other car hit you because he was joyriding like an idiot in unsafe conditions. The ice sent you out of control. Not even you can beat Mother Nature.”

“Will he wake up?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“Sion. What about Sion?!”

“Akihito-san.”

“Huh?!”

“He's the acting president.”

He was at a loss for words. “Acting…what?”

“Shinji arranged it.”

“But…”

“Don’t worry. He's actually doing a decent job.”

“You’re kidding me. Akihito-san?!”

“Nope. He managed to pull Sion out of the chaos.”

“What about…”

“The _other_ stuff? Being handled, too. Quite efficiently, I might add, according to reports I’ve received.”

“Am I still asleep and dreaming?”

Toya laughed. “No, love. You’re awake and it's true.” He leaned and cupped his face before giving him a quick peck. “I’m glad you’re okay. Kazumi wants to talk to you. You want him to wait or are you okay? Need a dosage hike?”

“I’m fine. Let him in.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

He was being transported somewhere. He heard the rumble of an engine and the mumble of voices. One sounded familiar.

A bump made pain flair through his body and the blackness consumed him again.

*************

Sobbing.

He knew those sobs.

“Asami… Wake up. Please wake up.”

_Akihito! Kitten! What's going on? Why cant I MOVE? Why are you crying, kitten? Wake up? Akihito!_

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

The fingers brushes through his hair felt nice until they suddenly stopped.

“No. No. No! NO! What happened? Wake up! ASAMI!”

"Akihito!"

_Akihito! Akihito! Move! Ryuichi, move, dammit! Kitten!_

"Where's the needle?! She had a needle, Kou!"

_Needle? Akihito! Why can't I fucking move?!_

_(_ A/N: It's Bakeneko brushing his hair before Akihito takes back over and discovers the assassin dead at his feet.)

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

The English coming through the speaker was barely understandable. Akihito missed at least half the words trying to figure out what had been said previously. He put a finger in his other ear, hoping it would magically help his comprehension.

“Would you repeat that? I seem to be having connection issues.” It was the only excuse he could think to give. He tried to focus, but again only understood about half of what was being said.

_Shit. Shit. And this is one of Asami's European contacts. I'm screwed._

Suoh wheeled in through the open office door. “Excuse me a moment, sir. An issue has just appeared. Pardon me as I must put you on hold.” He pressed a button on the office phone, cutting off the ranting man. “Damn it.”

“What is it?” Suoh reached the desk after one hard push on the wheels.

“I can't understand him. His English is horrible.”

“Who?”

“Some guy named Wagner.”

“That’s a v sound, not a w. Give me the phone.”

“Huh?”

“Just let me handle it, Akihito-san.”

“If you say so.”

He pushed the phone closer to Suoh, who picked up the handset and returned to the call. The language coming out of Suoh's mouth was guttural and harsh sounding.

Akihito mouthed, “Holy shit.”

The call lasted several minutes before Suoh finally hung up the receiver. “He's agreed to send the goods through Russia via our usual route down to China.”

“What the shit language was that?”

“German.”

“You speak German?!”

“Of course. I’m German born and raised until I met Ryuichi in university. He taught me Japanese and I showed him German. Don't tell him this, but he still sucks at it. He usually gives up and has me deal with Wagner.” Suoh winked as Akihito laughed at the thought of Asami not being perfect at something. “Then I transplanted here when he returned to Japan.”

“Wow! I didn't know that. No wonder you don't look Japanese at all. Thanks! You saved me from a disaster. Wait. Your surname is Suoh.”

“It's was originally Schwabenbauer, but hardly anyone can pronounce it correctly. Kuroda helped get it changed.”

“What the huh?”

“Schwabenbauer.”

“And your first name?”

“Kuhlbert.” Suoh burst into laughter after Akihito butchered the name trying to say it. “Nice try. Don't worry about it. It's legally Suoh Kazumi now.”

“Can you teach me?”

“German?”

“Yea!”

“Finish your Mandarin first and we'll see.”

“Okay.”

“Let me know the next time Wagner needs a call.”

“Will do. Thanks again, Suoh.”

“Any time, Akihito-san. By the way, is Bakeneko listening? I need to speak to both of you."

Suoh watched as Akihito focused inward for a few seconds. “He's all ears.”

(A/N: Didn't expect me to mess with Suoh's backstory, did you?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **I am not in any sort of medical field. If I have any errors, please ignore them. Just chuckle instead at my ignorance.
> 
> ***We're now up to chapter 10 of RofB.

He woke up to Akihito curled beside him fast asleep. The TV was on low and playing some random movie. He didn’t recognize where he was. Blinking, he tried to clear his head and vision, but a fog of confusion continued to drift.

He vaguely remembered Aoyama talking to him about being in a coma for months. Something had been wrong, but he couldn’t remember what. Akihito bursting in the room. Then nothing.

He woke up his sleeping kitten only to have him burst into tears, torrents of words pouring from his sweet lips. Floored that Akihito had taken over Sion in his stead while somehow a loyal Bakeneko was running his darker businesses.

The anger of not being able to get out his words had shockingly thrown him into bouts of unexpected and unwelcomed tears. Akihito had sat on his lap and held his head to his chest, his words and the sound of his heartbeat soothing him.

There was a light knock on the door before Aoyama came in the room. “Ah. You’re awake.”

“What…happen? Why…can't…talk?” Frustration had him gritting his teeth. Akihito shifted to the edge of the bed as Aoyama stepped closer.

“Dysphasia. You’re having difficulty with putting words together.”

“Why?”

“You suffered a brain injury during the accident. I need to ask you some questions and examine you.”

*********

The rolling table went spinning as Aoyama jumped back.

“No!”

“Asami, stop!”

“This…arm!”

“I know. I know. Let him finish looking at you."

“Why?!”

*********

“Asami, we'll get through this. Aoyama says it can be treated. It just takes time.”

“Kitten.”

“Shh… I've got you.”

*********

“Asami!” Akihito barely caught him in time before helping him back to his feet, only for his leg to buckle again under his weight.

“Fuck!”

“Let me help you to the bathroom.”

“No!”

“Don’t be a stubborn bastard. You know you need the help. So, let me do it.”

*********

“Look…me!”

“You're still you. This can be fixed, Asami.” Akihito wrapped his arms around his chest from behind, peeking through the gap between his arm and his body into the mirror.

“My…hair.”

“I've already called the salon. She'll be here as soon as she can to cut it.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

They watched as Bakeneko skipped and danced through the room, laughing happily. His grin for once not tinged with deviousness, cruelty, and bloodlust.

"He's awake! Master's awake!"

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Get… Out!” The tray went flying at the poor hospital employee, splattering him with the food.

“Y…Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

The damn cane again. He despised it.

But, he couldn't ignore the wide happy smile on his kitten as he hobbled through the apartment door.

“I'm…home.”

Akihito sniffled and croaked lowly, “Welcome home.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“When…”

“Is Akihito-san coming home? Should be about five.”

Suoh suddenly found himself spinning around and almost landing head first into the counter, the side of his face throbbing from the unexpected punch. His still recovering leg blazed with pain, and he hoped he didn't have any renewed damage.

Asami had caught himself on the dining room table edge, breathing heavily as he shook in rage. Akihito's mother stood stunned at his left with medications and a glass of water held in her hands.

“Don't…that.”

“Yes, sir.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Come on, Asami. Two more.”

“Arm...give.”

“I've got it.” Akihito gently gripped the weight bar with his hands. “I won't let it fall.”

He wasn't even pressing near half of what he used to. The loss of muscle mass and weight was maddening and left several areas of carefully hidden loose skin.

He was hobbling skin and bones.

“Two more and you're done.”

“Can't." His arm was shaking.

“Yes, you can.”

Gritting his teeth, he managed to do two more before the weights were placed back in the holders. He tried to sit up.

“Whoa! I've got you.” Akihito grabbed him before he tilted sideways off the bench. “Hey now. What's this?”

“Why?”

“Asami…” Akihito brushed away the tears before kneeling between his spread thighs. “Its going to be bad before it gets better. Climb, Asami. This may be a mountain, but even Everest is surmountable with the right gear, patience, and caution. One step at a time. Don’t give up yet. Climb. Fight. Persevere. You'll be back to form before you even realize it.”

“Kitten…”

“I'm here with you the entire way.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“This isn't...a fundraiser, kitten.” Asami was glaring at Akihito. The cane tapped ominously on the floor.

“Yes, it is. It's part of the meeting. They ask for donations at the end from those who can give.”

“I told...you I didn’t...want to come...to these.”

“Asami, just one at least. Please? I went to one and it was quite informative. I met quite a few people who…”

“Are like…me?”

“I didn't want to phrase it that way, but, yes. Just try, Asami. Please?”

“Fine.”

“Let's go find a seat.”

By the end, Asami was impressed. The speakers had been knowledgeable and straightforward. Aoyama even had a small guest segment.

Akihito paid close attention and seemed to have taken _notes_ on his cellphone. Kirishima was recording it.

“Is this…where you…got that…idea for that…ball?”

“I met someone who uses the stress ball to channel his emotions into. He also uses worry stones and a fidget cube. Everyone has their own method, Asami. We just need to find what works for you.”

“What…now?”

“There's snacks and drinks in the lobby so people can meet and talk. You'll see. Come on.”

A loud bump startled them. “Oops. I still can't steer this thing.”

A little girl was backing up away from a small table. Her worried mother moved the table back into place. “Honey…”

“I got it, mom. I just moved the joystick too far. Oh, hi!” She beamed up at them.

Akihito smiled back. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

“You're new. I've never seen you here before.”

“It's our…well, his first, yes.”

“You're Asami Ryuichi.” Her mother was openly staring.

“Yes.”

“It's good to see you’re better from the car accident.”

Asami really didn’t want to speak. “Thank…you.”

“I fell from a tree. I was chasing our kitten.”

“Honey, we still need to go see Watanabe-san.”

“Why?”

She looked nervous. “You know why.”

“Oh. The house.” Her face went from smiling to glum. “My chair doesn’t fit through the doorways. Papa has to carry me.”

“We’ll find a way. I see him over there with Aoyama-sensei. It was nice to meet you, Asami-sama. We're all friends here.” She smiled kindly.

“Same…and…thank you.”

While sipping his water, he watched the little girl. Several kids had run up to her chair. Soon they were playing catch with a small basketball. She was laughing and smiling. Joking and playing.

He met more people, his kitten at his side the entire time. Volunteer workers, physicians, and therapists. The young and the old. Blue-collar and white-collar. He even saw a few he knew from the underground, though they stayed well away from him. All connected by brain damage either by helping treat it, being treated for it, or through a loved one.

Hearing loss. Vision loss. One young man had lost his ability to smell. Loss of movement like that little girl. Hearing someone mention his own former speech problems gave him a shot of hope he hadn’t even realized he needed.

On the drive home, Asami thought about what he had seen and experienced. “When…is…the next…one?”

“I don't know, but I can find out.”

“Good.”

No one had questioned Akihito's presence at his side. No one had treated him like a CEO. No one had treated him like an invalid. No one tried to rush him, or prompt him.

Every person he spoke to treated him as a person. A human being. And for that he was grateful.

Maybe Akihito had a good idea after all.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Ah! Asami.”

He could count the number of times Asami had done this on his hands. What was usually explosive had slowed to a crawl. A mind shattering slowness that pooled heat low in his gut.

He felt treasured as Asami worshipped every place his hands and lips could reach, except one. His own following suit over muscles slowly regaining their strength. The taste of Asami's skin thick on his tongue.

But, his eyes are what had Akihito in a trance. They were open and bare. Exposing Asami and the emotions he no longer hid behind a mask. Emotions he had occasionally glimpsed, but had remained unspoken.

Until now.

Asami's words, words he never expected to hear, still ringing through his head.

“Asami. Oh!” He buried his hands in the dark locks as a tongue laved up his length.

“Kitten.”

He was swallowed whole, arching his back in a silent scream. His fingers dug into Asami's scalp and he felt vibrations as Asami hummed around him, groaned, in approval of the tugs.

Brought to the brink over and over only for Asami to back off. Edging him into a wildness only Asami could create.

His begging and pleading ignored as Asami carefully, slowly, prepared him, mouth and throat still working him with that maddeningly slow rhythm.

His nails digging into shoulders, carving crescent shaped marks. Drawing blood.

“Asami, please! _Please!_ ”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“I'm going…to kill…him.”

“Who?”

“That…psy…psy…” A growl of frustration. “…shrink.”

“Why? What did he do?”

“He keeps…hitting…on me… Thinks he's…subtle.”

“Really. Should I be worried?”

“Only...you.”

*************

“Find out what you can, Suoh. We don’t need a Sudoh 2.0.”

“Yes, Bakeneko-sama.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“One… Two… Four.”

“You missed one, sweetie. Count with me.”

Together, “One… Two… Three (Fwee)… Four…” Minako helped Hiroto count all the way to 10. The escapees had long since hidden in wait of discovery.

“Unka Asmi!” Hiroto ran down the hallway to the kitchen in his hunt. He opened a cabinet.

Minako smothered her laughter. None of the men were small enough to fit in such a tiny space.

After every lower cupboard was inspected, he headed for Unka Aki's workroom. “Found you, Kiwishema!”

“Ah, man.” He crawled from under the desk with a grin. Hiroto giggled before taking off again.

The guest bathroom was empty. The third guest bedroom was a success. “Got you, Unka Asmi!”

“Good…find.” Asami stepped from the closet, leaning on his cane with an amused smile.

“Color! Color!”

“You have one more person to find, sweetie.”

“Okay!”

“I'll…get the…books...and stuff.”

“Yea!” Hiroto ran to find his last ‘bad guy.’

No one in the hallway storage or linen closets. No one hiding in the coat closet by the genkan. Unka Aki's mom smiled at him, folding clothes in the small laundry room. “Hide an' seek, granny!”

She smiled. “Good luck, dear.”

Hiroto grinned and took off for the master bedroom. It was empty and so was the walk-in closet.

The bathroom door was cracked.

“Boo!”

“Yikes! You got me!”

“Up! Up!” Hiroto jumped around with his arms in the air.

Suoh laughed and picked the boy up onto his shoulders. “Where to next?”

“Unka Asmi!”

“All right. Hold on tight.”

“Whee!”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Asami cursed himself. He was under assault.

He struggled.

Flailed.

Swatted.

Smacked.

Then lost the battle and broke into laughter.

The unexpected touch had startled him, and his natural reaction had been his doom. His one weak spot was exposed.

Akihito was giggling like a lunatic.

“Stop! _Kitten_!”

“ _Never_! Tickle torture!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Snippets from the Bakeneko series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before. 
> 
> **We're in the limbo between chapters 10 and 11 of RofB.

He felt free.

He hasn’t done this since he was a small child. He had forgotten the rush it could bring. Grabbing the chains tighter, he pushed off to go higher.

Hiroto's boisterous laugh made him turn his head. He still had no idea how the little boy had convinced him to join them in the park for a picnic. Then into a _swing_ of all things. His silent shadows must be gobsmacked.

Hiroto was beside him in his own swing. “Up, momma! Up! Like Unka Asmi!”

_Oops_. Asami brought the swing’s motion to a more sensible arc.

“Only a little more. The food is going to get warm.”

“Momma!”

“Don't momma me. It's lunchtime. Daddy should be joining us shortly.”

“Yea!”

Asami pointed at the approaching figure during a down swing. “Right there.”

“Daddy!”

“Hey, Hiro!” Takato jogged the rest of the short distance. A confused look crossed his face and his eyes widened as he saw Asami _using_ a swing. “Asami-san?”

“Hiroto invited him to lunch. Takaba-san had to go back home for a few days.”

“Oh. Okay. The more the merrier and to be honest, safer." He looked around and saw several men within a discreet distance pretending to be park visitors eating lunch. “Let's eat. I'm starving. Where’s Akihito?”

“San Francisco.” Asami skidded his feet in the gravel to bring the swing to a stop, not caring about his shoes. They were replaceable.

“Really? He didn't tell me he was leaving.”

“Hotel kitchen...fire. I can't fly…another month.”

_And the deal being brokered, but they don't need to know that._

“Yikes. I hope it wasn't too bad.”

“Two floors…and water damage…but fixable.”

“Good. So Aki went to arrange the repairs?”

“Yes.”

“I need food. Race you, Hiro.”

He squealed the whole way to the picnic table where the bag of food waited, Asami and Minako slowly following behind them. “Yea! I win!”

“The next Flash in training.” Takato patted him on the head and started unpacking the sandwiches and finger food.

“Unka Asmi, yours.”

“Thank you.”

*************

“Unka Asmi, where your cake?”

_I don't want any._

“Uh, Hiro…” Minako tried to stop him.

“Momma gave me big piece. Share!” He slid closer to Asami on the bench.

_The things I do for this kid_.

“But…” Takato glanced at Asami.

“It's fine. Thank you.” He mentally cringed at the sweetness overload he was about to face.

_Akihito's right. He does have me wrapped around his finger._

Hiroto beamed up at him. “Welcome!”

_Just chew and swallow, Ryuichi._

Minutes later they were both staring at him as they completely demolished the piece of double layer chocolate cake between them. He showed no sign of displeasure.

“But, I thought…” Takato scratched his head. “Aki said…”

“He told me, too.” Minako was just as confused.

“I don't.”

_Too sweet. Way too sweet_.

“Could've fooled me.”

“Toy telephone…child…you answer.”

_I need a drink to swish my mouth out._

“Phone? Where phone? I answer.” Hiroto looked around bewildered.

“Oh. That makes sense, but you could have still declined.”

“Any plain coffee…in that bag?”

_My tongue is sugar crusted._

“Ah. Palate cleanser. Here.” Minako pulled a can from the side pocket of the bag and passed it over. “It was for you anyway.”

“Thank you.”

“What's pah-let?”

(A/N: The kitchen fire wasn't an accident, but the cause will be revealed later.)

*************  
“I'll be right back. Ladies room.” Minako gave Takato a kiss on the head. “Looks like a line. If you need to leave before I get back, we'll see you at home.”

“I'll…watch Hiroto if…need be. Plus…” He waved around. “All of them.”

“Daddy, monkey bars!”

“Okay. I have about 20 minutes before I need to leave. I wondered why I got a lunch extension. The big boss called in.”

Asami smirked. “You're welcome.”

He watched as Takato helped Hiroto up to hang from the metal bars.

“Asami Ryuichi?” A shocked female voice sounded to his left.

_You have got to be kidding me. Just once can I go somewhere and not be plagued by women? Or men for that matter? Both genders can be delusional. Persistent madman. I need to deal with him soon. Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away._

He heard her shift from foot to foot and then move closer. “Excuse me. Are you Asami Ryuichi?”

_Damn it._

He gave in and looked at her. “Yes.”

A young woman barely out of her teens, probably a student at the nearby university, was openly gawking at him. “It really is you!”

_No shit._

“Mari, it is him!” Another shorter female with blue and pink stripes in her hair ran up from where she had been lurking by a lamppost. They must have been out on a jog from the look of their attire.

_Just… Damn it. Go away. This would be a good time for Bakeneko to show up._

“Are you out on a walk?”

“No.”

“Oh. We've never seen you here before.”

“I know.”

_They’re not…They are._

The two women jumped as his cane slammed onto the table, stopping them in the process of trying to sit down. “Leaving soon.” He stood up. “Excuse me.”

“Wait. Can we take a picture?”

“No.”

“Aw. Don't be mean. Just as proof for our friends…and then maybe dinner? If you're free, that is.” She tried to latch onto his bad arm. He shook her off.

_Good grief. Forward much?_

Not noticing, her friend tried to also move closer. “Selfie!”

The cane to her chest stopped her short. “No pictures.” He looked between the two. “Not free… Not interested…at all.”

Her face morphed into petulance. “Wow. The rumor mill is right. You really are an asshole and a bastard. It's just a picture.”

He tried to walk away.

“No wonder you’re still a single geezer.” They had the audacity to laugh.

“And he's having to screw a demon cat! No woman in her right mind would.”

He froze. His pulse skyrocketed.

_Oh. Hell. Don't explode, Ryuichi. Don't disappoint kitten. Don't disappoint kitten._ He felt himself shaking in rage _. Get them out of here before I do something rash! Akihito!_

Four words, shouted in innocence, were an unknown blessing in disguise for the two women. “Unka Asmi, come play!”

_Thank you, Hiroto._

“No. I just…don't do…slutty…narcissistic…pushy…classless…money grubbing…fame seeking...whores…who act…like they're...barely out of...their shitty diapers.”

Turning, he left the two stunned women on the sidewalk. With each step toward the playing child, he felt himself physically relax.

He missed an irate figure grabbing and dragging both of the brats back to the women's restroom. A guard leaned on the door, whistling the Imperial March from Star Wars.

Minako verbally ripped the two women to shreds before turning her phone over and presenting them to an evilly grinning Bakeneko appearing on her screen.

“Hello, ladies. You have two days to leave Japan, or you won't like the consequences.”

*************

“I did it! I did it, Unka Asmi! I went down pole by meself! You see?”

“I did. Good job.” He heard a few quieter claps and cheers behind him. Even the guards were charmed by the innocent toddler.

“I got it on video so daddy can see it later.”

“I'm goin' 'gain!”

Seeing that smiling face glow with pride after accomplishing something for the first time always sent painful emotions through him.

Loss and heartache.

He had missed everything. Never experienced holding his son. Playing with him. Teaching him. All the firsts…became nevers in one disastrous painful night.

“You're thinking about Mitsue, aren't you?”

Minako's words made him wince. “Yes.”

“I can't imagine losing Hiroto. What happened…no parent should ever face. It would break me.”

“Revenge first…but…it did…for a while. Suoh and Kuroda…helped me."

“You…could adopt.”

“Thirty-nine...this year. Too...late.”

“No, it's not."

“Not without…something else...first. I need…your help.”

“With what?”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

_This feels good._

Akihito had offered to give him a back massage after a thorough body scrub in the shower and long hot soak in the tub. 

He was stretched out on the bed, arms above his head and wrapped around his pillow. He lightly grunted as a particularly hard knot was worked out in his shoulder. He had been quite tense all day from the various appointments he had. The physical strength that had barely sustained him all day started to drain away. 

A migraine had also developed from overtaxing himself. His kitten's fingers lightly ran through his hair and gently rubbed his scalp, trying to help soothe it away before sliding down his back to his right thigh.

Akihito's ministrations and the two pills he had taken were putting him to sleep. He barely paid attention to Akihito, giving appropriate responses every so often.

Until he noticed Akihito was literally vibrating.

“Akihito?”

“You did it!”

“Did what?”

“No pauses! No mix-ups! You did it, Asami! For almost 20 minutes!”

He stayed motionless on the bed for several seconds, stunned, before rolling over under Akihito. He hadn't noticed in his relaxed haze. “I did?”

“Yes!” He had a very happy kitten launch himself at him and wrap arms around his neck and shoulders, two fast kisses pressed to his cheek and jaw. “I told you you're better when you relax. No. Wait. Don't tense back up or overthink it. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.”

He focused on relaxing back into the mattress and enjoying the full body snuggle he was receiving. He wrapped his own arms around Akihito, who buried his face further into his neck. “No. Thank you for telling me.”

“See?!”

“Hey now. I need that ear.” He couldn't prevent the smile spreading despite the shriek grating his already throbbing head.

“It's you, kitten.”

“Huh?”

“All I need is you.”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“Good.”

“I knew you could do it. I never doubted you.”

“Maybe you should consider work as a therapy kitten?”

“Hey!” Akihito squirmed, trying to get free.   
He just held on tighter and broke into laughter. Akihito couldn't stay miffed and soon joined in with his own happy peals. 

Exhaustion forgotten and migraine subsiding, they both celebrated the accomplishment long into the night.

(A/N: Asami still has issues. He wasn't miraculously cured. He's just more relaxed around Akihito. Here ends chapter 4 and the Snippets from Rise of the Bakeneko.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things have me a little stressed and heartsick right now. No, its not my husband. He's doing well. 
> 
> Something let me down last month and I'm still not over it. My fujoshi heart is crushed. I haven't even felt like posting this. Something had _really_ piss poor lgbtq+ rep and ruined the ending completely. Just ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.

**_After Rise of the Bakeneko_ **

_I'm so bored._

_He should be here soon._

_What are we here for again?_

_He's rumored to be using government funds to buy prostitutes._

_At least we get to watch sex._

_I swear…_

_What?_

_If I let you, you would keep us in bed all day._

_As long as master was in it too._

_Aargh!_

*************

Banging on the trunk startled Hayashida and Shiro. “Open the trunk! Now!”

“Sir?”

“Open it and get out!”

Hayashida pulled the trunk release and they both got out of the car. Akihito was already pulling items from a black duffle bag. “What's going on?”

“Contact Suoh and get backup on the way. Now!”

Hayashida turned on his earpiece. “Suoh-sama, we need teams one and two to our location.”

Suoh responded in his ear, “Status?”

He watched as Akihito clipped on the mask before pulling on a set of gloves tipped in smaller razor sharp claws he used when needing a weapon. He grabbed his Glock.

“Unknown, but he's gearing up. Weapon out.”

“Understood. We'll get in transit.”

Akihito slipped on a black hoodie, pulled up the hood, and tightened it. He turned and ran.

“Wait! You forgot…”

Bakeneko shouted back at them, “No time! Come on!”

They gave chase. “He's moving now, Suoh-sama. Something is going down.”

*************

Muffled gun shots sounded as they turned the corner. Slumped bodies dotted the yard. He didn’t stop running until he slammed into the door. “Help me break it down!”

“Bakeneko-sama, what's going on?”

“Help me!”

They had seen Bakeneko in every mood except this one.

Panicked.

“Move!”

Charging, they used their combined bulk and momentum to ram the door. The hinges splintered from the frame. Music filtered down from the second floor.

“Shoot anyone that tries to climb those stairs and any adults, male or female, that come out that door.” He pointed across the alleyway at a rundown apartment building. “Have one and two get the innocents out of that building.”

Bakeneko dashed up the stairs.

“Suoh-sama, it’s a code black. You may want to contact Asami-sama.”

“Understood.”

“I think it's children.”

“Oh my god. Floor it!”

*************

Snarling, Bakeneko caught three men unaware. One man gasped as brain matter from a compatriot next to him splattered his face.

Too slow in his reactions, Bakeneko ripped his throat open with his claws. He went down in a gurgle of blood, grabbing at the wound. The third was flattened to the floor with Bakeneko roaring in his face.

“Where are they?”

“Ba-Bakeneko.”

“Where are they?”

“Who?”

“Tell me! I saw them brought in here.”

“In…in there. Don't...” He pointed down the hall at a door before being shot point blank in the face, cutting the useless plea short.

The unlocked door slammed open. Two drugged and nearly unconscious young girls were naked on the filthy mattress. They didn't even flinch as the woman standing over them crumpled lifeless onto the bed.

An overweight, sweaty, and balding man sat in a chair nearby with a hand still wrapped around himself, frozen in shock.

“What did you give them?”

Only a high whine of abject fear was released.

“I asked what, you piece of shit!”

“I…I don't know.”

“Liar!” The claw tips were centimeters from his eyes.

“Rohypnol and Ecstasy!”

“Hell is even too good for you.” He drew back his hands.

A sigh of relief turned into one long piercing scream of agony as the claws slammed downward.

*************

Asami, Kirishima, and Aoyama stepped from the BMW. “How many?”

“Eleven children in this building. Bakeneko found three more in that house. Most of them are Vietnamese. We don't have a total yet for the captors. No losses on our side. Four witnesses, but they’re cooperating whole-heartedly when we told them the situation. They’re helping with the children.”

“Where am I needed most?” Aoyama looked around.

“In there. The third girl.” Suoh pointed behind him. Aoyama grabbed his medical bag and jogged for the broken door.

Kirishima noticed clenched jaws. “Asami-sama?”

“How did they get brought here? Who would dare go against me? What sick fuck…”

Loud banging made them turn around. Akihito was slamming his fists on the door of a nearby house with Hayashida and Shiro behind him. “Open up, or I’ll send them in! I know you're watching and you know exactly who just arrived!”

“Akihito?”

“He's the one who stumbled onto this. Hayashida called it in. Kuroda is on his way.”

“What is he doing here? I thought he had an investigation tonight...” Asami's eyes widened slightly. “…of an ambassador.”

“What do you want to bet he’s from Vietnam?”

Asami's countenance darkened further. “ _Get him_.”

“Yes, sir. Teams one and two, move on Hayashida's position!”

*************

He had been seconds away from pulling the trigger when he was tackled to the ground.

He had been found out. Discovered.

Now he was bound and trapped in excruciating pain. "Let...me...die." 

"Oh no. You're going to live for a while. We'll make sure of that. Fourteen days. One for every child we found. Then you die. Master, your turn."

The man tried to cower away from the dark figure coming his direction like a rolling thunderstorm. This was a face few had seen and lived to tell the tale.

"With pleasure."

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Akihito was hooked.

Addicted like a twitchy junkie.

“More.” He tugged on the dark locks in demand.

Asami laughed lightly in his ear before more soft words were spoken. He could have been saying curse words, reciting financial information, or compiling a grocery list for all he knew, but he could have cared less.

Now he knew why Gomez Addams acted like he did with Morticia.

The sound of French was incredibly sexy and deeply arousing. He squirmed under Asami's weight.

"Je t'aime, mon chaton."

"What’s that mean?"

Asami only laughed again.

(A/N: Yes, I know chaton can have different connotations, but I just mean 'kitten' here.)

* * *

  
**_Two weekends before Green-Eyed Bakeneko_ **

“Asami…” He ground back against him to the pulsing music. He barely heard the low groan, but he definitely felt the reaction.

Arms yanked him upright. “You're pushing it.”

He kept moving to the beat. “Am I? Let go, Asami.”

“I don’t…”

“Let go. Dance with me.” Akihito finally felt him start to loosen. “Have you ever danced?”

“I did go to university, kitten.”

“Show me.”

Asami's weight pressed closer. Strong hands grabbed his waist and hips, and he knew the look of possession and heat being shown without needing to glance behind. “You're going to regret this.”

They started moving to the beat that was coming through the thick glass. He ground back on the proof that Asami was very interested in their actions. He heard a growl and hips pressed harder against his ass.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back until it was resting against Asami's chest. Several emotions swirled – desire, lust, love, and more. The fact that Asami was the embodiment of sex didn't help Akihito's state of mind either.

He felt lips press behind his ear. He shivered and whined with the warm breath on his neck. Looking up and back, even under the swirling lights, the dancing and grinding, he could see blown pupils ringed with gold. He pressed closer and locked his fingers into the fine dark hairs at the base of his head.

Asami’s breath was hot and moist against his neck and ear, and he was getting bolder, more fluid, with his movements against his ass. Akihito started kissing and nibbling wherever he could reach, making him hold him tighter and groan low in his ear.

"Fuck." Asami rolled his hips. "You're mine, kitten. No one else gets to touch you. I'll destroy them if they try. You drive me crazy. This is why I don’t let you dance when I'm not around. Everyone here was fucking you with their eyes."

"Asami...that…was you. Not me.”

“You think so little of yourself, kitten. They were watching you. I had to put a stop to it, or I might have taken a few heads off tonight. You are mine.”

He tried to pull his usual retort, but he couldn't hold back the shudder that ran down his spine. He managed to moan, "Possessive bastard."

"Oh, I am. And by this…” A hand ran down the front of his pants making him whine. “...I can tell you love it, too. It's insane that you make me this crazy. You broke me, kitten. Take responsibility. I had to pull you from the crowd. I don't share, and you know it, Akihito.”

All he could do was moan and whimper. He needed even more. Pulling at the back of Asami’s neck, he turned his own to slide their mouths together. Asami swiped at his lips, demanding entrance, which he granted immediately.

It was wet, sloppy, and slightly painful from the odd angle, but he wouldn't have it any other way. This was them – pleasure and pain. Asami's hands were yanking on his tank top, pulling it from his jeans. When he finally succeeded, he stroked the sweaty skin under his hands.

He gasped into Asami's mouth at the feeling of one hand sliding across his bare stomach before returning to dig into his hip. The other went higher to pinch and twist at his nipple. Opening his eyes, he saw honey darkened with lust and arousal.

Finally the need for air pulled them apart. Asami looked ready to snap and devour him whole. Spinning Akihito, he yanked him up against him.

They kept dancing face to face. Asami's hair was loose from the gel, hanging down in front of blazing eyes. He moaned as a leg slid between his and then he was being pressed down against a muscular thigh.

The wicked words and lewd descriptions leaving Asami's mouth into his ear had him shuddering in anticipation.

He was losing his sanity. Reduced to syllables and sounds. The music barely registered anymore. He could feel the throbbing coming from the cock rubbing against his own.

Asami pulled him higher and resealed their mouths together, imitating the action Akihito was desperately craving with his tongue as it dipped in to stroke against his own before retreating. Only to return time and again.

Their hips ground together, music forgotten. Familiar arms wrapped around him, pulling him up higher to wrap his legs around that waist. Finally bringing their dance to an end.

He dragged his fingers through Asami's hair and tugged.

Asami’s lips moved from his jaw to his ear. A tongue swiped out to trace his earlobe before heated breath was against his sensitive neck and drawing flesh between lips and teeth, branding him anew as Asami's.

His eyes rolled back into his head as he trembled. “Asami! Please. Please.”

Low chuckles. “I've got you, kitten.”

The wall met his back, stunning him. He heard a cackle as Asami's hands were yanking clothes in every direction.

_Bakeneko, no!_

_Too late._

_NO!_

_Sit back and let me break through some of your barriers._

(A/N: If you're rereading as we go, we're up to G-EB.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Snippets keep coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.

**_During Green-Eyed Bakeneko_ **

Asami's hand tightened on his arm rest as the other clenched on his knee. He wasn’t paying attention to the current speaker. His eyes were locked elsewhere.

Bakeneko had just shifted, exposing that long, gartered, stocking covered leg and the tied high heel through the slit again. Painted nails tapped on a armrest before stroking it with her fingertips, making him think of them stroking something _else_.

He grit his teeth. He could still feel the lingering touch from that grab earlier.

Glancing up, he saw the small smirk and slow blink, but she kept looking forward toward the stage. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Her similarities to Akihito driving him insane.

_Get a grip, Ryuichi._

Forcing his eyes back to the podium, he didn’t miss the blood red pout out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

_**Before Return of the Bakeneko**_

The forms he was modifying for Ryuichi to list Takaba Akihito as his power of attorney and beneficiary were still spread across the coffee table.

“Where is she?!” The barrel of a hunting rifle was grinding into the back of his head.

Ryuichi shook his head to keep him silent as he took in the situation they found themselves in. He had always come alone to conceal his personal connection to him, and vice versa.

They were on their own.

A man had crashed into Kuroda's apartment demanding the location of his ex-wife and children. Two men bearing a familial resemblance were with him holding large hunting knives used for skinning their kills. Another held a second rifle.

“I remember your case on the news. You were recorded violently striking your then three-year-old son with a flashlight by a nanny cam your pregnant wife hid before hitting her so hard you broke her jawbone in half.” Ryuichi twirled the pen in his hand across his fingers.

“Shut up! They deserved it! Then this asshole put them into protective custody. Where _are_ they?”

He saw golden eyes barely narrow, but it was enough to read the concealed anger.

Innocents were to be protected. Never harmed.

“Safe from you.”

The pen flew with stunning accuracy, the nib end slamming straight into the abuser's right eye socket. The man screamed and dropped the rifle as he grabbed at the destroyed orb.

The other three were briefly frozen in shock before they turned on Ryuichi.

He ducked for cover as Ryuichi lunged from his seat, not bothering to withdraw the concealed Beretta resting under his jacket.

*************

“I just bought this rug, and these are worthless now.” He slouched into the leather recliner and waved at the blood splattered paperwork. He cringed at the sucking sound the Montblanc made as it was removed.

Ryuichi chuckled as he wiped it and his hands off before picking up his cellphone from the side table. “Suoh, send the cleaners here to Shinji's and a repair crew with a reinforced door and frame. There's a bit of a mess.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Hello, master."

“Bakeneko, why are you here?” He didn’t look up from the report on his desk. He wanted to get them done as fast as possible, as Akihito was making his favorites for dinner tonight.

“Something has come up that sparked my attention. I'm not exactly sure how to handle it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Someone is after your kitten again.”

Asami froze mid-stamp of his name. Growling, he looked up at the gray-haired older Bakeneko. “ _Who_?”

“That new upstart, Tajima. I infiltrated his group for Akihito to get him evidence. They discussed the plan right in front of me. The fools.” He shook his head and the wrinkles pulled down with the snarl.

Bakeneko watched as Asami slammed the intercom button on his desk. “Kirishima, get Suoh in here. Prep one and two for dispatch. Have four and five on standby. Update three to keep a close watch on Akihito. Send Ogata and Onada to join them.”

“Yes, sir.”

Asami was gripping the stamp tightly, turning his knuckles white. “He's _mine_. Understand?”

“Of course, master. How about you deal with those after Akihito, and I’ll take those that come after you?”

Asami paused to think. “You'll stay out of it?”

“If you say so. Anything my master wants.”

“Then it's a deal.”

* * *

_**Somewhere between Rise of the Bakeneko and Misfits** _

He found himself smashed face first against the wall of his bedroom.

A low snarl made him freeze before a low lilting voice, “You're really starting to piss me off, Doc. Get lost, or find yourself dead. Your choice.” Sharp claws scraped around his neck. The feline mask and angry green eyes appeared in his peripheral vision.

Fear shivered down his spine. “Ba-Bakeneko?”

“Your executioner if you don't stop. Leave master and his kitten alone. He will never be yours. Why, oh why, won't he let me end you?”

“Wh…what?”

The sharp blow knocked him unconscious.

*************

_That foul creature. Time to do some research on how to end your existence for good. Then, it will be Takaba meeting his end._

(A/N: Oh, you poor poor fool.)

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

The lights were dimmed when he entered the apartment. He fought a grin as he set down his suitcase.

_Oh ho. Just what does he have planned?_

Removing his suit coat, he tossed it in the hamper in the coat closet before changing into his house slippers. His tie was next, followed by his cufflinks before rolling the shirt sleeves up.

_Much better. I may ditch the suit tomorrow. Even I get sick of them day in and day out._

“I'm home.”

A shy voice came from the direction of the table. “Welcome home.”

_A bashful Akihito. Let's see what you have in store for me, kitten._

The delicious sight when he entered the room made him freeze. He almost released his breath in one giant whoosh like an unexpected blow to the stomach as instinct and desire struck hard and fast.

The table was expertly set. He had a fleeting thought of Minako helping with the finer details of white ribbons and petals. All of his favorites were plated, warm, and waiting.

And would remain there to grow stone cold for all he cared.

Dessert was demanding to be the first course whether his kitten wanted it that way or not.

He had to swallow before speaking. “Fuck dinner. I’d rather eat you. Damn, you look scrumptious.”

Akihito turned scarlet and fidgeted. “Uh... Thank you?”

He let his eyes trace over brushed and styled hair. Just begging to be ruffled and mussed. Then shining oiled bare skin. It was only broken by a delicate chain and kitten pendant resting over his heart.

Toned arm muscles wearing white leather upper cuffs and matching bracers twitched under his stare. The strength training and martial arts had done and was doing wonders to his physique.

Even he was hesitant to face him now in mock fights. If Akihito ever turned serious, he would be in trouble with this emerging wildcat blending different disciplines into his own unique style.

Fitting snug below defined abs was white leather-like material tightly encasing hips his hands had memorized. Glimpses of exposed skin between faux leather made his mouth water for a taste. The laced together material ran down long legs that ended in bare feet.

“Turn around.”

The scarlet deepened as he was slowly obeyed. His breath hissed between clenched teeth.

_Oh, kitten, what you do to me._

He grabbed one of the long white ribbons from the table. “Happy White Day to me indeed.”

(A/N: Slightly NSFW [Chaps](https://goo.gl/images/HqGDNf) but full length and white. [Arm cuffs](https://pin.it/u5hyngczicooxb) but also in white)

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“I'm home.”

“Welcome home.”

“Where are you?”

“Laundry room. The sheets just finished. Help me make the bed.”

“Be there in a second. The zipper on my briefcase jammed again. I can't get my tablet out.”

“Chapstick is in the bowl for keys.”

“Chapstick?”

“Yup. Run it over the teeth.”

“Huh. Well, I'll be damned. It worked.”

“Told you. Bedroom.”

“ _Coming_.”

“Ha ha. Very funny, old man.” Asami snickered as he finally came face to face with his grinning kitten. “Pick a side and grab a corner.”

*************

“Hey! I just washed… Stop it.”

“You really want me to?”

“Fuck it!”

“Gladly.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Akihito was fidgety. “What is it now, kitten?”

“Umm…”

“Spit it out.”

“Your birthday is in a few months.”

“So?”

“I never gave you anything for last year.”

“I was a little unavailable at the time and I didn't get you anything either.”

“You were asleep.”

“Was I?”

“Yup. So… Uhhh… Oh, screw it.” Grabbing a box from behind the sofa, “Here.”

“What's this?”

“Happy really belated birthday, bastard.”

“This was supposed to be last year's present?”

“Yes. I'm not sure if you'll like it, though.”

Opening the box, he saw black leather. “Oh.”

“I wasn’t sure on the sizing. If it doesn’t fit, the receipt is in the box. At least I think I put it in there."

“I'm sure it’s fine. What made you pick this?”

“Pull it out. You'll see why.”

Removing it completely from the box, he saw the gold detailing. “Ah. I do.”

“When I saw this jacket the first time… You were still fully in a coma. I just… It was… I missed you and seeing your eyes so much.”

Asami stood up and shrugged into it. “Well?”

He wasn’t looking at the jacket. He was looking at _him_. “Perfect.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Asami… I need to… Please…”

The strips of soft leather trailed down his back, controlled by a skillful hand. Squirming in his bent position made him gasp as the vibrator only shifted closer to his sweet spot. The ring was so tight, pre-cum couldn't even escape.

“Shhh. I’ve got you, kitten.”

* * *

_**After Bakeneko's Return** _

“Whoa.”

They were all staring at the television. The building on screen was engulfed in roaring flames. Small fire tornadoes leapt from the quickly collapsing roof. Firefighters could be seen yelling and wildly gesticulating while moving back from the inferno.

But it was the figure casting a shadow that held their attention. The news team had slightly blurred the image due to the graphic nature of the scene. It was tied to a pole in the middle of the yard, hanging limp and lifeless.

The news reporter continued with an ashen face. “ _The victim has tentatively been identified as Doriyama Seto. Authorities are waiting for dental imprint identification for confirmation. Until the blaze is contained, they are unable to proceed further into the investigation. Doriyama has long been suspected of multiple crimes, including murder, racketeering, and illegal business transactions throughout the city and nation, but no proof has ever been conclusively obtained._

_A piece of paper was discovered in the mouth of the victim stating, ‘Message delivered. Remember it.’ What that message is and who it is for remains unknown at this time. All fingers on both hands and several toes from each foot appear to be missing as well both eyes, and most of his internal organs. The heat from the fire forced back investigators before anything else was discovered._

_Due to the nature of the fire, authorities have immediately identified this as arson. Since city water lines aren’t working, and the heat level coming from this fire, they suspect white phosphorus and have called in specialists to finally begin containing the blaze before it spreads to the surrounding areas. The heat here is intense, as you can see, I’m sweating, and several firefighters have already been relieved of duty due to heat exhaustion."_

“Heavens…” Minako had her mouth covered in horrified awe.

“He went after Asami-san.” Kou leaned back in the chair. “Even after all the other demonstrations not to try it. He either didn't learn or chose to ignore.”

“He pissed him off big time.” Takato shuddered. “The other guy's computer had the entire plan encrypted, but I cracked it. It was just missing the names of the assassins and his partner in the plan, Doriyama.”

“Is he really that…” Minako let the sentence hang.

“Violent? Vengeful? Sadistic?” Kou arched a brow. “You don't know the half of it. While I was with him in place of Hayashida… There were a few times I barely held my stomach contents.”

“Were you there for…”

“The traitors? Yeah, but he didn't do anything until the end. He just watched as four of Asami's men ‘played' as he calls it. Laughing that crazy unhinged laugh of his the entire time. He did the decapitations, though. I was turned around for most of it.” Kou shuddered as he recalled the screams, crying, pleas, and the final swishing sounds of the katana.

“Is this really Akihito?”

Kou paused. “You heard him that night. He's a separate personality from Akihito calling himself Bakeneko. It's his mind shielding and shutting him away, mostly, from the violence. But, Asami-san…is important to him. Both of them.”

“To this extreme?” Takato set down his beer as the news changed over to the local weather broadcast.

“Takato, he loves him.” Minako poured the steeped tea for herself. “But, this…”

“It’s just…unnatural.”

“How so? With Asami-san still recovering from the accident, although he's almost back to the himself from before, he's still protecting him with everything he has.”

“We've known him since childhood, Kou. He was always against things like this. Strongly against it…before Asami-san. Remember they met when Akihito tried investigating him.”

“Part of that story is still missing. I heard the pause and saw them looking at each other. Asami-san looked guilty about something. But I only confronted him about…”

“We know. He finally told us about Sakazaki and Sudoh and the whole mess.”

“Why is he keeping this from Asami-san?”

“He'll tell him, eventually, or something will give him away. He won't be able to hide it forever. Asami-san is a smart man. He'll figure it out. It's his reaction that worries me. He calls Aki his ‘light.’ To find out this darkness exists in Aki…”

“So much has happened to both of them. Especially Aki.”

“He forgives so easily. I'm afraid he's going to get really hurt or killed one day.”

“He has Asami-san and Bakeneko protecting him. But…”

“We can only be there for him when he needs us and pray for his wellbeing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this is where Holiday Snippets go. All further updates will be in chapter 8.


	7. Holiday Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your regular additions to bring you Holiday Snippets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **These occur later down the shorts, and will eventually be shifted into their correct location in the lineup.
> 
> *** **Have a wonderful New Year!**

Their argument had been explosive. Akihito hurling insults while Asami had raged right back at him.

All because Akihito had slipped Shiro and Hayashida's watch to go Christmas shopping. The holiday was fast approaching and he still didn’t have a gift for Asami. He was stumped this year, and he didn’t want to drag them around Tokyo while he searched. Bakeneko didn't have any appropriate ideas either.

He had already given him the blue-rays for his birthday. What do you get a man who could get anything he wanted?

He had slipped out of the apartment while Asami was on the phone, and quickly lost both guards again as he ran through the crowded streets. He knew he would be in even more trouble what with ditching them and leaving his cellphone behind.

Ducking into a clothing store, he grabbed the first thing he saw and went for the changing rooms. Disguising his search in his wallet for a tracking device. He wouldn't put it past the bastard to place one in there. He even thoroughly checked his shoes, but found nothing.

Purchasing a warm hat, scarf, and new coat with the black card in his wallet, he went back to the changing room to switch out into the new items. The overhead lights caught on the gold kitten hanging around his neck.

He fingered the charm. He knew Asami loved him. Worried about him. Why he was so insistent on his safety and the guards, but…

He sighed. Maybe he had been a little too harsh.

_Pffft. We can handle ourselves._

_I know that, but he doesn’t._

Wandering around, he pulled the hat down and the scarf tighter against the winter chill. He accidentally bumped into an elderly man sweeping in front of a store while swerving around a small child.

“Oh! Excuse me! I’m so sorry.”

“It's all right. Nice dodge. Better me than the little girl.”

“Still, I apologize.”

“No harm done.”

He looked up. “Oh. An antique store?”

“Consignment and pawn shop, too. We have a little of everything here.”

“May I take a look?”

“Of course. Come in. Come in.” The man smiled and opened the door.

It was like stepping back in time. A rotary style phone was on a pedestal. Statues and paintings. Furniture and electronics. Lanterns. Clothing from kimono to costumes.

“Anything in particular you might be searching for?”

“A Christmas present for someone hard to buy for.”

“Ah. Feel free to keep looking around. Let me know if you see anything.”

“I will.”

*************

_A kitten statue?_

_Too easy to break when he flies off the handle._

_He's working on that. He's better at managing his emotions._

_Too bad we can't find a katana._

_Yea. That's illegal. We’d have to go black market for that. And if you think he'd break the statue, what would he do with a katana? Slice and dice whoever pissed him off._

_So? And your point is?_

_Let’s just keep looking._

*************

He almost missed it. It had been strung around a mannequin wearing an old dress.

_Oh. This is…_

_Perfect. Look at the suit next to it._

_Huh? Oh. Even better._

*************

He kept looking in case he found anything else and discovered himself in front of a familiar building he hadn't been inside of since before Russia.

He wondered if the key in his wallet still worked. He carried it around as a reminder of how Asami had been willing to give up his own _life_ to save his time and again.

The desk clerk was different, but didn't pay him any attention as he went for the elevator. Punching in the long disused code, the elevator began its long nonstop trip to the top floor.

It was empty. The walls were bare. The kitchen coated in a small layer of dust from disuse. He paused where Asami had taken him on the counter. Another pause on the balcony where Asami had joined him for an unexpected fireworks display just for him before demanding his ‘due.’

The hidden room was wide open and emptied. Either confiscated by the police or collected by Asami's men. The discoloration showed where the antique guns had hung on the wall.

Room to room, reliving memories, fingers trailing repaired and painted walls. In ‘his' room you could still smell the faint odor of photographic fixer. Red lightbulbs still in several overhead lights, set to a separate switch that also turned on a ventilation fan for when he was developing. An unexpected gift from Asami before all hell had broken loose.

The bookshelf where his collectibles and knickknacks had been displayed. Nothing had been salvageable according to Asami in the assassins' hunt to find them.

“I still own it under an assumed name. It’s just not safe to be here yet. It won’t be for a while. Possibly years. I was thinking of selling it.”

“Do you miss it?”

“It was just a place to sleep.”

“Oh.”

“It was never home. Not anymore anyway.”

“Huh?” He finally turned around. Asami was immaculate in his tailored winter coat and scarf. But heaven forbid he ever wear a hat, even though he teased him about red ears.

“I never had a _home_ , kitten. Not in the true meaning of the word. Until…”

“Until what?”

“You’re going to make me spout a cliché, aren't you?” Asami shook his head at Akihito's confusion. “You’re home, Akihito. Wherever you are is _home_ , be it a hotel, a dingy fishing shack, or our apartment.”

“Asami…” He crossed the small room and burrowed into his warmth. The penthouse was cold even with the winter coat.

He was pulled tighter and drawn into a kiss that spoke volumes before Asami pulled back, “A man who defends and protects his home, Akihito.”

_Ouch. That smarts._

_That was a subtle scolding if I ever heard one._

“Why did you ditch Shiro and Hayashida again? If you hadn't tripped the motion sensor…I almost put out the emergency page, you brat.”

“I just needed to be alone. They kept offering stupid suggestions.”

“For what?”

“Your Christmas present.”

“I don’t need anything. All I need is to know that you’re safe and happy.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Asami sighed. “Me, too. I still have…issues with my temper.”

Akihito's stomach chose that second to growl. He had skipped lunch during his walk around Tokyo.

Asami snorted. “Let's go feed that beast before it tries to escape and murder us all.”

“Ha ha.” He swatted at Asami's back, earning a chuckle.

“Want to try that new fusion restaurant?”

“The Japanese-Italian one?”

“Yes, that one.”

“Of course! The reviews are great!”

“All right. Let's go.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~ **

Akihito was whistling random Christian carols in the kitchen, mixing several together, making Asami shake his head in amusement.

Being raised in France, he was exposed to the holiday, even though his father didn't celebrate it. The lights around Tokyo reminded him of the decorated French store fronts.

Sometimes he felt a certain wistfulness for the country where he was raised. The architecture was so different from Japan. The Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe. Notre Dame and the Louvre. The quiet bistros and cafes where he ate his meals.

Maybe he should take Akihito there one day. Soon if he had his wish. The item lay heavy in his pants pocket.

_Tonight? Tomorrow? Or is a Christmas proposal too mainstream?_

Strangely, he didn't hear any frying or sizzling. He had his answer when Akihito came in with a tray.

“How?”

It was loaded with sliced baguette, various jams, and salted butter. Pain aux raisins and pain au chocolat. Orange juice and fresh brewed strong coffee with a small pitcher of cream for his own cup.

“You were looking at that poster the other day of…some palace, and switched into French for a few minutes. You didn't even realize you did it. I couldn't understand a word. That’s why I asked you to repeat yourself. I hope you didn’t say anything important because it was lost in translation.”

“Château de Versailles. I did?”

“Yup. I thought this would be a nice Christmas Eve breakfast as a surprise.”

“It is.” He leaned and kissed the side of Akihito's head. “Thank you. Ready to go see the lights around the city tonight?"

"Yup!"

They settled in for breakfast, trying the various jams and pastries. Asami chuckled as Akihito hummed at the flavor of coffee dunked pain au chocolat. 

Once finished, he showed his appreciation for the thoughtfulness, leaving them both messy and sticky from more than just the jam used like body paint.

Akihito settled back against him in the bath. He dropped his chin against his head and watched as he toyed with a rubber duck.

A whispered, "I love you, my demon."

Shifting Akihito closer, he pressed a kiss into his hair. "I love you, too, my kitten."

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Akihito looked at the small present before starting to carefully peel away the expensive paper.

He chuckled. “Oh, good grief. Just rip it off, kitten.”

Akihito opened the box and froze. “You didn't. Asami, I can't take this. This can buy a used car!” He waved the Ulysse Nardin watch in the air.

“New.”

“Huh?!”

“Two or three new cars actually. Maybe four depending on the make and model.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not. But that’s just a symbol.”

“What do you mean?”

“Time. You asked me to go to the local festival, but I had to turn you down. Last month I had to turn you down about that concert. Before that was the cherry blossom festival. From now on, there will be a completely free day every two weeks. No business. No calls. Nothing except in an extreme emergency that can't be handled. If you give me enough advance notice, we can change the day for something specific you want to do. Just put it in my calendar and Kei will try his damndest to make it happen.”

“Really? Nothing? No under the table work either?”

“None.”

“That's…actually…really awesome and thoughtful, Asami. Thank you.” He gave him a small smile and a quick peck. “Now take back the watch.”

Asami laughed. “Nope. Akihito, let me spoil you once in a while.”

“This is too much.”

“It’s not enough.” He pulled it carefully from its packaging and fastened it around Akihito's wrist. “Don’t be afraid to wear it either.”

“Ugh. At least I could pawn it in an emergency. Now my gift feels cheap.”

“Let me decide that.”

“Then open it.”

On top was an oblong box. Inside was a necklace with a Japanese demon mask pendant with bright red gems for eyes. Seeing a tiny hinge, he realized it was a locket. Opening it up, he saw the picture of Akihito asleep from his laptop home screen.

It had a tiny keyhole that could be used to seal the locket. He laughed as he caught Akihito's meaning. It was a match for his kitten necklace.

He turned it over, saw three stamped numbers, and laughed again.

“The key is in the box. It won't lay flat. You may not get to wear it as often, but what’s so funny?”

Also in the box was a set of cufflinks. Usually he despised any play on his name, but this was an exception he was willing to make. Two twin black dragons roared from behind octagon cut clear stones.

“How much did you pay for all this?”

“11,000 yen.”

“You gypped him by quite a bit.”

“Huh?”

“Give me a sec.” Asami stood up and went into the guest bathroom with one of the cufflinks. A loud scrape before he came back to the sofa. “Yup. You swindled him. These are real diamonds, and that’s .999 fine silver and pigeon blood rubies.”

He held up the cufflink, brought it closer, and gave a low whistle. “I don’t have a loupe here, but I don’t see a single flaw or imperfection. The rubies look unblemished, too.”

“Wha…” Akihito stared in awe at the items.

“Only you would find something and not even pay a quarter of what it’s worth.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Uh…Oh boy. What should I do? He probably thought they were costume jewelry.”

“And the .999 stamp as the Christian symbol for the beast, 666. You could go back and give him 300,000 or so yen?”

“I don't have… Shit.”

Asami laughed at his kitten's predicament. “I could loan it to you.”

“Fuck you.” Akihito gave him a small shove and fake glare. His eyes told another story with their sparkling amusement.

Asami laughed harder. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe offer to do a promotional for the shop owner? Pay him in time.”

“That could work. There’s something else in there if you didn't notice."

It was a picture, but not just any picture. It was a rare one of the two of them. They were holding each other with their foreheads together and eyes closed. Caught in a moment.

He recognized it from his first meeting with Akihito's friends, but the background was changed to the view from their apartment on the balcony, fireworks exploding in the background.

The white frame was carved, exposing the wood grain, into the word ‘home.'

For a brief second, he was at a loss for words. “Thank you, kitten.”

Two priceless gifts given freely.

“You gave me time.”

“And, you gave me a home.”

[DemonNecklace](https://www.bikerringshop.com/products/japanese-demon-mask-pendant) but in .999 silver (which is actually a duller grey in color), the face opens for the locket, rubies for eyes, and a keyhole.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

"Aki! You made it!” Kou, already tipsy, flung an arm around Akihito's shoulder after he tossed his coat in the closet with the others.

“Hey. I promised, didn't I?” He returned the hug before pushing his friend off with a laugh. Minako was rubbing off on him.

“Beer?” He waved toward the refrigerator.

“Sure.”

Kou leaned on the counter as Akihito scanned over the selection of drinks. “Where's Asami-san?”

“Busy, but he may show up later.”

“What about…”

“He's not needed tonight.” He had to gulp the beer as it started to foam from the can. Someone must have dropped it and then put it back in the fridge.

“Oh. Okay.”

*************

The party was in full swing. Dancing. Laughing. Singing to the music coming from the television. Minako and Takato has shared their greetings before going off to call and check on Hiroto at her parents. Kou wandered off to flirt with a new girl Akihito didn’t recognize. She drunkenly giggled at his lame jokes, making Akihito roll his eyes and shake his head.

“Hey.” An unknown voice spoke in his ear, causing him to spin around. The smell of alcohol lingered on his tongue when he spoke, leaning in far too close. “You're cute. Kou said you're gay. Want to have some fun tonight?”

Black hair. Deep set brown eyes with dimples surrounding the wide smile. The man was attractive, Akihito would give him that, but didn't stand a chance against Asami. “Yea. And taken, so… Bye.”

“I didn't see you come in with anyone.”

“He's busy.” He walked away only to be snagged by the arm. Bakeneko growled ominously.

“Don’t be like that.”

“Shove off before I make you.” Akihito bristled and shook off the offending hand.

Kou stumbled between them, hands raised. “Whoa, dude. Not a good idea. He's off limits. I told you that, Nakamura-sama. Sorry, Aki.”

“It's fine. I’m going to go grab another beer.”

“There's more in a cooler in my work room.”

He heard a faint, “Stay away from him.” as he walked back to the fridge. Lesson learned the first time, he selected a beer from further in the back.

*************

There was only fifteen minutes to midnight and Asami was still a no show. The television had been switched to a live feed of the festivities around Tokyo as emcees regaled the events from the past year.

Akihito was bummed, but buzzed from the alcohol. He had sent several texts that remained unanswered. He had called once, but it went straight to voicemail.

“Where is he?”

“Did you get stood up?” The man was behind him again. Turning, he was struck with the overwhelming stench of alcohol. The man swayed on his feet, grinning a full set of too white bleached teeth.

_Why this… Let me rip his throat out._

_No._

_An eye?_

_Still no. I recognized his name. That's Kou's boss._

_Well, shit._

“Not interested.” He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

The jerk had the audacity to lean in toward him and brace his arm next to his head. “Come on. Don't you want someone to kiss at midnight?”

“It won’t be by you.” The baritone sent Akihito's heart rate skyrocketing.

The man shrieked as he was bodily picked up, spun, and flung over a broad shoulder. The room stilled with only the television playing in the background as everyone turned to watch.

Kou's jaw dropped before he facepalmed. “I warned him, but he didn't listen.”

A hand grabbed him by the chin and bent his neck upward until he met icy golden eyes. “He will now.”

He recognized the man immediately. He met with him once a month to go over the company's latest projects since the former owner had sold out to Sion Corporation. “Asami-sama!”

“Consider yourself terminated, Nakamura. Get him out of here, Kazumi.”

“Yes, sir.” The large blond carried the blubbering drunkard out of the apartment.

Several snickers broke out around the room from the remaining partygoers. Minako leaned on Takato, “Serves him right.”

“Hey, Asami-san. Cutting it close, weren't you?” Takato raised his beer in greeting. More salutations came from around the room.

“Traffic was horrid.” He grabbed the can from Akihito's lax hand and took a swallow.

“I'll get you one, sir.”

“Oh, knock it off, Kei. I can get my own drink. Toya looks lonely. Go.” Asami waved him off toward the sulking physician before turning back to Akihito. “Still can’t avoid trouble can you, kitten?”

“I had it under control.”

“Clearly.” The smirk was back.

Akihito stuck out his tongue, causing more laughter around the room. “If he had tried, he would have found the floor and his face having a deep and meaningful conversation about proper New Year’s etiquette.”

Akihito finally took in his relaxed attire. His hair wasn't gelled back into his usual look, making his bangs hang loose across his forehead. The black polo stretched over broad shoulders and outlining his muscles perfectly. Two open buttons exposed a silver demon mask. The watch gleaming on his wrist. The relaxed fit khaki's ending in expensive black leather loafers.

_Damn. Why does he have to look good in everything?_

_Ours. Can we lick him?_

_Later._

_Oh goody. I can't wait._

The smirk grew and Akihito knew his perusal had been noticed. “Good. Now what is there to drink besides beer?”

“There's a good bottle of whiskey in my work room for you. It's hidden in the bottom drawer of my filing cabinet.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Kou.” He turned and went for the hallway to find the bottle.

“Welcome.”

The new girl next to Kou was staring at Asami’s retreating back, eyes wide. Akihito straightened at the look on her face. Pure lust. Bakeneko snarled in his head. “Kou, I think you have someone who needs a rundown of the general rules.”

“Huh? Wha?” He followed Akihito's gaze. “Oh. Oh shit. On it.”

*************

The timer on the television ticked to zero.

Kou cheered from the couch along with the rest of the room. Confetti flew and fluttered everywhere from poppers.

Aoyama giggled as he brushed pieces of paper out of Kirishima's hair before pulling him down into a lip lock. Takato and Minako shared a small kiss on the loveseat.

The girl sulked from the floor, glaring at a certain couple across the room near the balcony door. Thoughts of blackmail disappeared at the very real threat of Bakeneko, keeping her mute and her cellphone tucked in her purse.

Fireworks erupted outside the apartment, startling everyone. Several raced forward to watch, jostling the still kissing couple.

Akihito laughed as he pulled away from Asami. “You didn't.”

“Who me?” He tried to act innocent, but failed due to that ever present smirk.

Shaking his head, he snuggled into Asami’s chest, feeling his arms draw tighter around him. “Happy New Year, bastard,” he whispered.

“Happy New Year, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *These actually occur after Bakeneko's Return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to say anything here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or here?

_**During Misfits** _

The grunts and battle cries were loud. Two figures leapt at each other in battle. Furious button clicks also sounded.

“ _Finish him!_ ”

Akihito gave a small cry of part dismay and part disbelief.

“No fucking way.” He watched as Subzero fell to Scorpion on the screen.

“ _Fatality_.”

“How the… You even know the button combo!”

“Surprised, kitten?”

“Fuck, yes!” Asami chuckled at Akihito’s look of exasperation.

*************

Suoh was leaning on the door frame when Takato walked up with a tray of snacks. He peeked into the room after he heard a squawk of distress.

“Hey! You just…” Akihito gaped at the screen. _“How?!”_

Rarely heard in public laughter broke out of the larger male next to him. Akihito tried to smack Asami, who quickly dodged the attack. “Someone's a sore loser.”

“You… You… Do you know every game in here?!”

Asami gave an innocent shrug. “Maybe.”

“Aargh! Last one. And it's physical. Air hockey.”

“Fine by me, kitten.” Asami shot Suoh a knowing grin before he followed Akihito.

“Oh boy.” Suoh chuckled.

“Let me guess...” Takato shook his head in amusement.

“He's about to have his ass handed to him. There was an old table in the dorm rec room that we played on every weekend. Don't try to play any billiard game with him either. Or mahjong. Or any game really. Once he knows the rules or mechanics, you're toast.

“Noted.”

*************

“Keep master distracted, Suoh. Why won't he just let us get rid of this idiot?” The mask was fastened into place before a black jacket was zipped over his clothes. The hood was tightened to hide their blond hair. Luckily they were already wearing black pants.

“Yes, Bakeneko-sama. And, I have no idea.”

“Find out how he discovered master is here. We'll be right back.”

“I’ll look into it. Be careful.”

*************

“Are you ever going to ask him?” Kou sat down next to him. Akihito had left for the restroom, but hadn't returned yet.

Asami palmed the item in his pocket through the material, a nervous tick he'd developed in checking on its safety over the last few months. “I haven't found the right time or opportunity. I still haven't talked to his mother yet either.”

“What are you worried about? You know they'll both say yes.” Kou leaned back on the bench on his elbows with his back propped against the wall.

“I hope so.”

“He loves you.”

A small smile. “I know.”

Kou shook his head. “No, you really don't.”

Asami's brow arched, clearly confused. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Kou stood back up. Before walking away, he paused and looked over his shoulder at him. “You have no idea how much.”

Asami sat there thinking for several minutes before Akihito's laugh caught his attention from across the room.

He was joking around with Kaito, who still looked…off and nervous from whatever the earlier confrontation was about with Akihito.

_Am I missing something?_

* * *

**_After Misfits_ **

Takahashi looked up in his home office as the door bell rang through the house. He wasn't expecting any guests this evening.

He wondered if his crazy neighbor was once again seeking information about Asami Ryuichi and his lover.

The fool was completely ignoring his warnings. He pitied him for what he would eventually face at Asami's hands when he finally and completely pissed him off. He hadn’t even put it together that he was funneling every action he took back to Asami.

“Sir… You ha…have…” The servant was shaking violently and completely white. Takahashi sat up straight in his chair. “A vi…visitor.”

“Who?”

“Takahashi.” The singsong voice sent his own nerves jangling and he barely restrained himself from bolting from the room.

“Bakeneko-sama.”

“Ding. Ding. You and I need to have a…little discussion.”

“Let him in.” He stood from his chair and was in a deep bow before the older man entered the room. “Good evening, Bakeneko-sama. Would you care for a drink?”

“No.”

“I don't have any new information about…”

“That's not why I'm here.” Bakeneko braced one clawed hand on the desk.

“It's not?”

“I've learned some…interesting facts about your relationship with that idiot.”

“What?”

He found himself on the ground with Bakeneko hovering over him. The legs of his chair spun wildly in the air where it had been knocked over from Bakeneko leaping over the desk. His head throbbed from the sudden impact with the floor.

He froze as Bakeneko's weight settled on his stomach. Green cat eyes glared and a snarl made the wrinkles move unnaturally, which he found briefly odd.

Fear shivered down his spine as those claws slowly clicked together one by one in his face. “If I hear you and your men kidnapped one more person for him, you'll find your guts decorating the Tokyo Gate Bridge like Christmas lights. That stops now. Understand?”

“Yes… Yes, Bakeneko-sama, I understand. Asami-sama sent the same through Kirishima-sama.”

“Consider me master’s enforcer of that order.” One claw traced his cheek, just barely hard enough to draw a small line of blood. “They'll be at your throat next if…”

“I understand!” He winced at his own shriek of fright. This creature was beyond anything understandable by the human mind in its viciousness, bloodlust, and cruelty.

“You’re one of the few oyabun master completely trusts. Don’t betray him.” The stroking hand smeared the blood across his cheek.

“I won't! I won't!”

“Good.”

The weight lifted. He didn't dare move until he heard his office door shut.

He stood up and brushed down his suit pants. He glared at the house next door out his office window. “If they don't kill that fool first, I will for putting me through this. Maybe I'll deliver his head as a birthday present to Asami-sama.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Akihito stood at attention after warming up. Only his twitching fingers gave him away. His hair was held back by a band out of his eyes.

He looked magnificent in the pure white dobok, or gi as it was otherwise called. The only splash of color was the blue belt with a red stripe cinched around his waist. His official Taekwondo ranking.

The judges were sitting at a table across the room in Sion's private dojo. They were quietly talking back and forth, exchanging glances between Akihito and Asami. He might need to grease a few palms again to keep mouths firmly sealed.

Akihito had held the rank for the required amount of time before being able to make an attempt for the 2nd Gup red belt. He was beyond that level, though. His instructor was floored at how fast he was unofficially climbing the ladder.

He would get it easily.

He was already working through the ranks of Tai Chi and Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Even Suoh was having difficulty keeping up with him now, ending up briefly pinned before managing to escape Akihito. If it wasn’t for his bulk, Suoh would have already been defeated several times over.

Kirishima had started refusing matches after his third smashing to the mat that ended with a bloody nose and broken glasses.

Asami had offered to pay off the officials to allow him to rank faster, but Akihito had refused. He wanted to do this the right way without cheating or fraud.

“Begin!”

*************

Pride swelled as the new red belt was officially tied around his kitten's waist. Though acting formal, he could still tell Akihito was excited. That twitching lip was a dead giveaway.

The instructor was arguing with the judges about allowing Akihito to make his attempt for the next ranking as well, but they were staunchly committed to the rules. It would be another nine months before he could go for that added black stripe.

A brief glance showed the spare energy churning in those hazel depths. A feeling of anticipation swirled in his stomach. He knew exactly where and how Akihito wanted to expend that adrenaline.

“Cancel everything for the rest of the day.”

“Already done.” Kirishima pushed up his glasses with a knowing smirk.

“You need a raise.”

“Thank you. You two are predictable.”

“Har har.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“I said stop that.” He brandished the rolled up newspaper. “I ran that dealer out of town. How did you find him? And _you!_ Didn't you learn the _first_ time?”

They were slowing backing him up toward the wall concealing the attached bedroom both naked as jaybirds. He tried to look everywhere else, but accidentally walking in on the two one too many times had already seared both their images into his brain long ago.

“Kei, don't be a spoilsport.”

“No kidding. Come on, Glasses. Have a little fun with us. Aoyama-sensei won’t mind.”

“Kirishima…” Arms ending in blood red fingernails wrapped around his chest from behind before stroking downward. “Pretty please.”

He felt his knees go weak. He caught a moan before it escaped. Was this really happening?

He heard the wall release click and he was led backward. “Ryuichi, wait.”

The two responses were a smirk and a giggle.

“You wanted to bend me over a _table._ How about a bed while master bends over _you_ and I swallow his kitten to the hilt. Hmm. Does that sound good?”

“But, you're… How is this even _possible?_ I’m so confused.” He looked between the two who he knew should just be one. They both shrugged with matching grins.

“Here. We saved you one.” A little square of chocolate was offered. Without thinking, he opened his mouth. It was sweet and bitter at the same time.

He was pushed to the bed by the least expected of the three. “Take those off.” His glasses were pulled off.

Multiple hands started pulling at his clothes...

*************

He woke to a jab in the stomach with a whimper still on his lips.

His entire being froze.

Toya stood over him, hip cocked and arms crossed. A finger tapped ominously. “Interesting little dream you had there.”

“Oh boy.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Bakeneko, what are you… Hey! Stop it."

He was rubbing all over him like his namesake. Throatily purring all the while.

“You always smell so good.” He nuzzled his nose under his chin and gave a quick lick before releasing him and walking away with a wave over his shoulder, leaving Asami briefly stunned, confused, and slightly aroused by his antics. “Ta ta, master.”

“Scat cat.”

If Akihito ever found out just how amorous Bakeneko was really getting…

_He's too lenient with Bakeneko, though. What gives? Anyone else and he’d blow like a transformer._

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~ _  
_**

**_“_** Kirishima was a drifter?!”

“I kid you not. He was the reigning champion making money from bets hand over fist. He had people from all over the country trying to take him down. His car is a beauty.”

“Is?”

“He still has it. You’ve seen it in the garage.”

“That's his Supra?!”

“Nice, isn’t it?”

“Holy shit!”

“He takes it out occasionally for old times sake. They still can't beat him. We'll go next time and watch. You should see what he can pull off with the limo, too.”

“How did he start working for you?”

“I challenged him. If I beat him, he’d have to start using his brains and skills for me instead of on the streets.”

“And you won.”

“Nope.” Asami popped the ‘p' after taking a drink.

“Huh?!” The sushi dropped from the chopsticks in disbelief.

“He beat me by almost a quarter mile.”

“Nuh uh.”

“It's true. But, I intrigued him. Especially since I was starting to gain more notoriety both above and below. He showed up on my doorstep the very next day. Best bet I’ve ever lost.”

“No kidding.”

(A/N: Quarter mile ≈ .40km)

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

_This back… This body… No one else can touch him like this._

_I'd remove their spleen through their nose if they tried._

He mentally rolled his eyes at Bakeneko with a laugh. _You would, too._

_Damn right, I would. He is ours and ours only._

Akihito loved watching the play of muscles as he massaged the oil into Asami's back. He heard a light sigh as Asami buried his face in the pillow, pulling a smile across his face.

Asami had come home disgruntled, pissed off, and twitching. A newly opened high-class club was drawing away clients from his and profits were starting to fall. His employees were scrambling for fresh ideas.

The situation wasn't helped by Asami struggling to quit smoking. The patches hadn't worked, and the mental side effects of Chantix had been frightening for the both of them. But, Asami was determined to finally quit.

The most effective so far had been nicotine lozenges and pouches that Asami could place in his mouth between his cheek and gums. Akihito loved chasing the taste of wintergreen, coffee or citrus left behind. He eagerly helped replace one oral fixation for another.

“Feel good?”

“Umhmm.” The muffled reply made his smile widen.

“Good. Roll over. I have something even better planned since you’ve had such a bad day.”

One golden eye finally opened to look at him. A hint of a smirk. “Oh really? I'll get oil on the sheets.”

“What hasn’t been on them?” Asami chuckled, making him bounce on his back. “Just do it, or I may change my mind.” He snickered as Asami quickly flipped over underneath him. “Eager much?”

Gentle yet firm hands grabbed his hips, making his backside rub against Asami's hardened length. He whined before he could stop himself. “Always.”

Shaking his head to prevent his plan from derailing, he ran his blunt nails down that magnificent body laid out under him, before spreading more oil on the firm muscles. He lightly scratched over dusky nipples. He had discovered they were as sensitive as his own, and he loved playing with them, but he had another mission in mind.

A sharp inhale of breath as he trailed kisses and his tongue over flexing abs. “Just what do you have in store for me, kitten?”

Asami had ‘trained' him well. He had learned how to play this body like the finest of instruments. He knew just where to nibble or lave with his tongue. Where to pull flesh between his lips and leave his own mark. Where to avoid due to ticklishness.

He knew how to draw him deep and wreck him completely. That erotic face looking down at him with blown pupils as fingers loosened and tightened in his hair. His still slick fingers gently rolled Asami's sac.

Flexing muscles and quickening breath were signals of Asami drawing closer to the brink.  
“Kitten… You're so good to me.”

_Do it. You know you want to._

Pulling away, he heard Asami give a frustrated groan. “I'm not done, but...” He trailed off, uncertain despite Bakeneko’s encouragement in his head.

“I haven't stopped you yet, have I?”

“Then relax and let go.”

*************

The broken guttural moan of his name almost shattered his own barely contained self-control. Asami was a sight to behold, gripping the sheets and clenching his teeth as aftershocks still wracked his body.

“Asami…” He was grinding down into the mattress. His heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. A need filled whine slid between his teeth.

Sounding inhuman, Asami’s eyes snapped open, flashing wildly as he growled and attacked.

(A/N: Just what did Akihito do? I'll leave that up to your own interpretation... 😈)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may pause in posting this for a little while. There's another story in the series I'm trying to work out in my head. Once I have it partially nailed down in plot, I'll resume here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long one this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same ol' disclaimer copy & mentally paste here.

**_Before Walkabout_ **

Aoyama’s back stiffened and a gasp through the speaker of his laptop sent Asami's blood pressure skyrocketing. “You need to find him. _Now!”_

“Why?”

“Look at the blotches on his arms and he just threw up. He's turning septic.”

Asami's eyes widened. “Kitten…”

“I think I heard more clues in his mumbling, Ryuichi. I’ve already sent them via e-mail to tech support. Takato-san is still trying to track them down, but whoever they have working on their end is good. They have narrowed it down to Baja California, though.”

“Tell them they’re dead if they don’t find me something this time.”

“Yes, sir. Fei Long is inbound via Sacramento under a new alias with his men and ours flying in through Phoenix, Carson City, and Las Vegas. Takahashi will be bringing the rest in through Salt Lake City.”

“Good.”

Kirishima's tablet dinged and his face blanched as he read the email. “Shit.”

“What are they demanding now?”

“I'll contact Yoh.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Look at that house. My god. They must be rolling in it. It can’t all be legal.” A tech slowly turned the view.

“Be still my heart. There’s a blue McLaren MP4-12C with a California license plate.”

“That's the GT3 edition. If we had known the make and model...”

“There's horses."

“There's an ugly building and a few cacti. That one’s ‘flipping the bird.’”

“There’s a broken fence right there. See it? Near that pond.” The other tech pointed at a distant spot on the screen.

They checked off more clues on the list, including the balding bulky head of the family, a.k.a. “Fucker.”

“It's near a small airport.”

“And a highway.”

“Thank you, Google Street View!” The first tech grabbed his phone to make a long distance call to San Francisco.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Akihito jerked awake in the swelteringly hot locked tack room of the stable. His back flared in pain at the sudden movement and his stomach rolled. He ached everywhere.

The sound of the large explosion still hung in the air. Hayashida and Shiro were wide-eyed and ready for anything despite their wounds.

The disgusting smell of the horse shit and rotting hay acting as their bedding made his nose wrinkle, but it was better than the concrete floor underneath it.

Loud fearful noises sounded from the panicking animals in their stalls.

_Master is finally here._

*************

The large shock wave whipped dirt into Fei Long's face. The main house was completely destroyed in one ‘borrowed' bomber attack.

A distant familiar voice, “Go! Go! No survivors! Wipe them out! No innocents!”

Close to three hundred heavily armed men swarmed the large hacienda from all directions. Every building was searched, cleared, and then torched. No mercy would be granted except for the young.

He had been livid when he saw the video footage of Akihito being struck repeatedly with a cat o’ nine tail ending in iron spikes. Akihito had barely made a sound through the whole ordeal. Until the salt was ground into his bleeding flesh. The screams haunted his dreams for days.

They had felt safe in their anonymity. They were an unknown family that didn’t deal with anyone from Asia, though they seemed to have a large hold on Baja California and the southwestern United States.

But, not for much longer.

They had struck due to Asami's expanding influence in California and across the border by causing fires at Asami's U.S. businesses. Sending a subtle warning to a man that was not easily swayed once his sights were set on something.

When their tactics didn’t work, they kidnapped Akihito. Then the demands had started along with the videos, believing they could control the Demon of Tokyo.

It was their greatest mistake.

Asami had gone quiet. Seething. Blood will dye the earth red when he goes silent.

They had greatly underestimated Asami, and thus were unprepared for the joint surge engulfing them.

It would be a complete massacre.

Following his men into a horse barn, the three men at the door didn't stand a chance against their armor and weapons. He heard faint yelling over the loud cacophony from the massive stallions.

“Asami!”

“Find him.”

“Yes, sir.” The men broke away to search the building.

“Yoh, contact Suoh.”

Yoh walked away to follow instructions, needing a quieter location to pass the information.

“Sir, he's in here.”

“Asami!”

“Akihito. It's Fei Long. Back away from the doors.”

“We're chained to the side wall.”

“Break it down.”

The door splintered after a few strikes from steel-toe booted feet.

All three were shirtless. Shoeless. Covered in muck and hay. Marked. Beaten. But not defeated.

Hazel eyes blazed from the streaked face. “Fei Long.”

“You all stink.”

“Fuck you, too.”

“Keys?” He looked around the room.

“No idea.”

“Asami is going to owe me a new pair of shoes after this.” Gingerly stepping around a large pile of manure, he removed lock picks from an inner pocket of his jacket.

“Stop being a prissy boy and pick these locks already.” Akihito's wrists were raw and bruised.

“Find a water hose, towels, and clothes.” He glanced over his shoulder at his men.

“Yes, sir.”

“Akihito!” The relief in that deep voice was unmistakable.

“Asami!”

“And so he arrives.” Fei Long stepped back from the now free Akihito.

A large hand shoved him away further. Slipping on the hay, he almost fell into that pile of manure. Yoh caught him by the arm just in time. “That…would have been bad.”

“You're welcome,” came out on a sneer before whispering to Yoh, “Thank you.”

Completely ignoring everything befouling his kitten, Asami scooped him up into his arms.

“Hey! I need to get clean first.”

“I don't care.”

He could only watch as Asami captured Akihito in a kiss that seared even his blackened soul. “Contact the doctors Asami has waiting and tell them to get that barrage of antibiotics ready. They’re going to need them.”

“Sir.” Towels and clothes were stacked onto a chair placed inside the room.

Asami was down on his knees talking quietly with Akihito in his lap as Kirishima finished unlocking Hayashida and Shiro. He thought he heard something about “useful and creative clues.”

“Leave them be for a few minutes.”

Surprisingly he was obeyed by even Suoh and Kirishima, who was grumbling. “Just what we need. Them rolling in _that_ hay.”

Suoh choked on laughter. “Did anyone find any soap? Even horse shampoo will work.”

“Over by the hose, sir.” One of his men pointed toward a large bottle on the floor by a stool.

“Get clean, you two. You reek.”

“Yes, sir.” Hayashida and Shiro both gladly hurried over for the anticipated feeling of cleanliness.

Looking back toward the room, he saw them still wrapped together in their own little world. A questionable streak of something showed on Asami's cheek. “He really loves him, doesn’t he?”

Suoh and Kirishima traded glances before Suoh finally spoke. “I've known him since university. I’ve seen it all, but not like this. He didn't even act like this with his wife. It was already over when they tangled the second time. He just didn't realize it yet. I knew as soon as he accidentally called me Akihito…for an entire day and didn’t notice.”

“When did he do this? You never told me about it.”

“While you were on vacation in Vietnam for a week with Toya.”

“That…” Kirishima was stunned.

“Was right after they met. I know.”

“I never stood a chance then.” He glanced back at the two again. Asami was picking hay out of Akihito's hair.

Suoh's next words were quiet. “No, you didn't. But, open your eyes to what you already have and finally be happy. And, I don't mean the horse.”

He followed Suoh's gaze to Yoh patting a curious stallion on the nose.

A stray thought struck. “What are we going to do with the horses?”

Kirishima and Suoh both shrugged.

“We need to go. Now!” Asami carried a vomiting Akihito out of the room.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

His back arched off the reclining chair as his orgasm crashed over him.

That probing tongue didn’t stop as the pumping hand slowed, drawing his release out and making violent shudders course through his body, like they had hit a bad bout of turbulence.

Finally returning from the thermosphere he had been launched into, he saw the knowing look on an amused face.

“You enjoy doing that way too much.”

“But you love it when I do. Don't lie.”

“You have three seconds to get up here before I tackle you. One…”

*************

Everyone in the jet cabin was scarlet from ear to ear. Fei Long’s eyes were wide. “Can they be any louder? We're less than 5 feet away with only a flimsy metal door between us. Plus, Akihito is injured.”

Suoh smirked as he put in his custom earplugs before raising his glass in a mock toast. “Enjoy.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Asami?”

Fingers were trailing the finally completely healed wounds. Several had been deep, leaving crisscrossed scar lines on his back.

He felt a kiss between his shoulder blades, “Indulge me for a minute.”

“Another nightmare?”

A faint sigh, “Yes.”

“Asami, I’m fine.”

“If we hadn't figured out where you were from your clues…” The arms tightened and Asami's face buried in his back. “I did _everything_ they asked, but they still wouldn’t let you go. It was more and _more_ demands. They wanted me to have some government official assassinated next. I was their puppet on a string.”

“You did what you had to until you found me. I gave you everything I could think of.”

“To keep you alive. Their reputation… How we had never heard of them before is a mystery. They're the ones that set fire to the hotels and clubs. If I had faltered once, you… It would have been over. No second chances."

Asami pulled him tighter. “What is it?”

“You died before we got there this time.”

He lightly rubbed the arms around his chest and midriff. “Let me roll over. I'll show you just how _alive_ I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have the latest story nailed down. I'm stuck big time. I have the concept, but how to _get there_ is stumping me. Until then, the addition of new Snippets is going to slow down for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^_^

**During Walkabout**

“It appears they will be moving him again today, Asami-sama.”

“Where to, Kirishima?”

“Tweedle-Dee was spotted renting a houseboat…at your dock. I'm still surprised you’re allowing this.”

Asami smirked at the nickname. “They're idiots. They drove right by here, and didn't notice Akihito _wave_ at Kazumi out the open window. How dumb can a person be?”

“Very, it seems.”

“Today. It will be today. Akihito's got this.”

“You think so?”

“Get everyone ready. Men on both sides if needed.”

“Yes, sir.”

*************

He had wanted to personally be there to view the forthcoming show before whisking his kitten off shore on a private cruise for the weekend, but impossibly slow traffic forced him to watch on his tablet instead from the CCTV cameras positioned around the dock. 

“There you are, kitten. They left him untied again.”

“You're kidding.” Suoh turned in the passenger seat.

“Nope. Look.” He chuckled as he briefly turned the tablet to show Suoh.

“Good grief.” Kirishima just shook his head from behind the wheel. “I'm not sure they deserve what's coming to them. Maybe they need a mental institution for stupidity instead.”

“There’s the ‘be ready' hand signal. This is going to be fun to watch.”

Asami leaned forward in the seatbelt he now wore regularly so they could both see the screen.

“Lucky jerks. I’m stuck driving.”

“Watch the recording later. Bitch just about went overboard in those ridiculous heels.”

“And there go the first two.” Asami snickered as Suoh slapped his knee with a laugh.

“Splash. Oops. Doesn’t look like that one can swim.”

“There he goes.”

“Bahaha! Bastard just about flipped himself into the water trying to scramble out of the boat.”

“It's weasel. Bastard is usually reserved only for me. Look at the two Tweedles. Already sweating and panting and haven’t even gone 20 yards yet.”

“So not fair,” Kirishima groused. 

“Hey! No stopping. Why are you stopping there, kitten?”

“Giving them a handicap?” 

“Very funny, Kazumi. Who's on duty?”

“Yamanaki. Who he just ran right by while waving.”

“We're almost there.”

“Bets?” Asami arched a brow while Akihito skidded to another stop on a different camera and turned around.

“Four minutes.”

“Give him some credit. Between three and four.” Suoh laughed as Tweedle-Dee almost face planted from tripping on a loose wooden plank.

“Less than three for me then." The three rounded the corner.

“Ouch. Right to the nose.”

“That was a kidney.”

“Good lord, illegal shot to the groin. What did he do to Akihito-san?”

“There went a shoulder joint.”

“Do you two have to do a running commentary? You’re ruining it for me."

“And they’re all down.”

“Less than two minutes.”

“I guess we were all wrong, but I was the closest.” Asami smirked.

“We’re here.” Kirishima pulled the car into the curb. An unmarked van pulled in behind them.

“Burn the other two and the bitch.”

“Already in flames, Ryuichi.” 

He reached over to open the door. The howl made him chuckle. “Kitten.”

* * *

  
**Between Walkabout main story and the bonus**

“Any last words, Mendez?” The bloody, barely alive, body moaned in pain. “What was that?” He leaned closer.

“Kill…me.”

“That anxious to join your wife in hell?”

“Please.”

Asami chuckled dark and low. “You _dared_ to touch Akihito. The scratches that bitch left on his face alone are cause for no mercy. Feel your miserable life fade into _nothing.”_ Slamming the destroyed face one more time with his fist, he went to sit in his chair and enjoy the remainder of the show.

Hayashida and Shiro had already gained their revenge on the one his kitten had dubbed Tweedle-Dum. They were in the process of preparing for disposal and cleanup.

Suoh had stayed at the apartment to watch over a sated Akihito in their stead. When he left, he had been curled on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching the latest season of "The Dragon Prince."

An insane sounding giggle made him look to the left. Bakeneko had his latest victim releasing continual moans of pain from the mouth missing its tongue and bottom lip. It seems he had been quite lippy, rude, and salacious with Akihito during his short confinement. 

Bakeneko was humming a tune he didn't recognize as he forcibly wrenched the arm backward. The crack of bone and corresponding scream echoed. Bakeneko cackled and stepped back to view his work. Asami had to admit he was impressed. He'd have to remember some of the methods he used. The blowtorch had been particularly fun to watch.

Bakeneko suddenly slipped in a stream of water mixed with bleach and blood flowing toward the drain, barely catching himself from slamming against the hard concrete floor. The watery mixture splashed up onto the mask and colorful stripes.

_“Shit!”_

Asami sat up, spine straight in shock. The toothpick fell from his mouth.

_AKIHITO?! It's not possible… Wait…_

He quickly scanned the prone figure in front of him, finally noticing the similarities to the frame his hands were intimately familiar with.

_But, it's slightly…off. His abs aren't quite that defined. Could it be? Have I ever seen the two in the same room together?_

_No. I haven't. If it is… How and why hide it? This explains female Bakeneko… You're in for it now for keeping this from me._

“Kitten?” Hayashida and Shiro both froze, mops stilling. “Is that you?”

“Is he here?” Bakeneko stood back up. “Unusual for him to show up during moments like these.”

“Take off that mask. _Now,_ Akihito.”

“In this I will not obey, master, and I'm not your kitten.”

“Take. It. Off. Or, I will.” He stood up and stalked toward Bakeneko. “Enough games.”

His phone chimed with a familiar alert.

_Huh?_

Pulling it from his pocket, he read the screen. 

Mykitten: You ok with leftovers for dinner? Or send Suoh for something before everything closes for the day?

“But…” He was so confused. He looked between Bakeneko and his phone several times. That expletive had sounded almost _exactly_ like his kitten.

Possessivebastard: Where are you?

Mykitten: Home why?

Possessivebastard: Never mind.

Possessivebastard: Do as you wish.

He was still looking back and forth from his phone and the swaying Bakeneko contemplating his next method of attack. 

Mendez gave a low rattling breath, shuddered, and went still. Aoyama moved from the wall to begin confirming death.

Mykitten: Not being picky tonight bastard? Greek then. What do you want on your gyro? Oh baklava and bougatsa!

Possessivebastard: Load it. 

Possessivebastard: You would go straight for the sweets. 

My kitten: K

My kitten: oh btw :P on the sweets

_This...makes no sense. But… What is going on here?_

Returning to his chair, thoughts kept swirling as he watched Bakeneko put a final end to Tweedle-Dee with one swipe of bloody claws.

_Could it be?_

Yet, Bakeneko was here and Akihito was on his phone having just sent a picture of himself flipping off the screen.

_I really need a cigarette right about now._

*************

Kirishima discreetly sent Bakeneko a thumbs up. The cellphone was returned to his pocket after messaging Suoh to go retrieve loaded gyros and dessert.

*************

Asami pushed away from Akihito. “Why do you smell like bleach?”

_And blood…_

Akihito froze in his arms. “Uh…”

“Tell me the truth, Akihito.”

“Umm…You would have been laughing your ass off earlier if you hadn’t left to deal with Mendez. You see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm still here. A lot has happened since I posted last. I'm working on 'Lost Kitten,' but it's slow in coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroto's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.

**Between Walkabout and Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

“Uncle Asmi!” The child slammed into his knees, catching him off guard as he entered the apartment.

“Hello, Hiroto. What are you doing here?” He ruffled the blond locks. He looked more like his father every time he saw him.

“Momma has a doctor’s ah-poi-wi-mint for sissy or bubby. Make sure they grohwing okay.”

“Oh. I hope it's all good news.”

“Welcome home.” An amused Akihito stood nearby watching. “You're back early. I was just making lunch, but it’s just tamago sando. The french fries are in the air fryer. You want any?”

“Short day. Everything is caught up for the quarter. Sure. You need any help?” He set down his briefcase and hobble stepped to take his jacket off, Hiroto clutched tightly to his shin and riding on his foot.

Akihito giggled. “Nope. Just keep an eye on him for me.”

“I'm a big boy!” Hiroto huffed.

“Sure you are, but if you want to eat, I need to get back to the kitchen.”

“Daddy got me new game on my tabwet!” Hiroto sprang up from his free ride and tugged Asami toward the living room.

He glared as Akihito wiggled his little finger in the air with a wide grin.

*************

“How and where did he get those?” Asami rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He had looked away for just a _second_ to watch the financial news reports.

“My workroom.”

“Tell me those are the washable ones.”

“Nope. How fast can Kuroda draw up a will? She's going to kill us both. Pregnancy hormones are scary.”

“I remember Reiko’s mood swings. She almost stabbed me once with a chopstick. Maybe there’s something on the internet telling how to get it off?”

“I'll go check.”

*************

After thoroughly scrubbing a squirming and complaining toddler with rubbing alcohol soaked washcloths, they finally got most of it off. Parts of his fingers were still slightly green.

Asami hid the evidence of the mishap until the clothes could be replaced. His Google search wasn't pulling anything up, and he hoped it wasn’t an outfit handmade by Minako. If it was, they were both screwed.

*************

It was finally time for lunch, which by that time was cold and had to be reheated.

They both watched in horror as a huge drop of ketchup fell off the french fry right onto the clean shirt.

Asami groaned while Akihito hid his face in his hands.

*************

“Kei, I need you to get to Ribbon Hakka Kids, _stat._ I’ll send you a picture of what to get. Hurry.”

Kirishima stared at his phone, quite confused, before leaving to follow instructions.

*************

A shirtless Hiroto shrieked down the hallway as Asami gave chase. Akihito jumped out with a “Gotcha!” and scooped up the squealing child, dangling him over his shoulder.

“No fair! I’m wittle!”

“Boop.” Asami gently bopped his nose. “Tag. You’re it.”

*************

“No, Minako, it's fine. If you want to get the shopping done, go for it. We can watch him a little longer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.”

“All right.”

*************

Akihito went scarlet.

“What did you say?” Hiroto tugged on his pants.

“Nothing important, Hiroto.” He switched back into English. “I'll enjoy doing that later, kitten.”

“You… You pervert! There's a child right here!”

“Pur-vurt?”

Akihito smacked his forehead. “Asami!”

“Oops.”

*************

“Uncle Aki, hiss like kitty! Fun kitty!”

Akihito's eyes widened. “Uh. Not right now, Hiroto.”

“Why?”

“You made a promise, didn’t you?”

“Oh. Yes.” He looked sad before he held up a Flash action figure. “Make him talk?”

“Sure.” He walked the toy across the floor. “Hello, citizen.”

“No. Make him talk. Like the ovver day. Your spe-she-el power.”

Asami's eyebrow went up.

_Special power?_

“The next time I come over, I'll do whatever you ask. Okay?”

“Pwomise?”

“Promise.”

*************

Hiroto was squirming in place in the chair while watching cartoons on his tablet.

“Does he still wear diapers?”

“Nope. He picked out his big boy underwear last month. Why?” Akihito looked up from his laptop where he was adjusting a photo. The squirming intensified and the little face scrunched. “Oh no.”

“I need pee pee.”

Akihito jumped up from the chair, scooped up Hiroto, and sprinted for the guest bathroom.

“Hold it!”

*************

The feline “Nya" followed by a low barely audible purr jerked his head up from his tablet in the bathroom.

“Hiya, munchkin.”

“Kitty!”

_Bakeneko?!_

“Now. Now. Calm down. I can only visit for a minute before I need to disappear again. Remember it’s our little secret.”

“I’m a big boy.”

“Yes, you are by not telling anyone. Now, what would you like me to do? It needs to be quick before master Asami returns.”

“Show me trick!”

“All right. Watch closely now.”

*************

“Uncle Asmi, Kitty made his thumb come off! But, he had to go.”

“Oh, did he now.”

Glancing at a retreating Akihito, his suspicion sparked anew.

*************

“Thank you for watching him, Aki. Asami-san.” Hiroto was half asleep in Asami's arms.

“We had fun.”

“You’re welcome. I'll carry him down to the car.”

Minako looked closer. “Strange. I could have sworn I took the tags off this shirt and washed it. Oh well.” She snapped it off.

Asami and Akihito traded relieved glances.

*************

“I'm so tired. Order food. I’m not cooking.” Akihito sprawled on the couch.

“Where's my phone?”

“No idea.”

*************

“He didn't.”

“Oh, but he did. And I’m not fishing it out.”

“I guess I needed an upgrade anyway.”

*************

Little Hiroto filled a void he didn't even know still existed.

_What would I have been like as a father? Would I have been able to keep Mitsue away from the darkness that surrounds me, unlike my father?_

He looked over at an exhausted Akihito.

_What would he be like as a father? Is it too late? Could we raise a child?_

He palmed the item in his pocket again, tempted to get it over with here and now. A huge yawn from his kitten stopped him short.

_Another time._

*************

“You’re both busted.” Minako's voice sounded amused.

“Huh?”

“You missed a spot or two.”

“Uh… We did?”

“You forgot to check his legs. His shins look like a zebra.”

“Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my ao3 username. I would never put down any author even if I don't particularly like the work. **EVER!** I do not kink or ship shame. You see my name with a horrid comment, let me know, please. I'll make sure to put it on blast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few more scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as before.
> 
> **We're almost caught up to the rest.

**The night of CLTCL, Ch. 6**

Asami repositioned himself in his chair. His fingers were white, in a death grip on the leather to keep himself seated.

Akihito had started off timidly, feeling out the music coming through the floor underneath his feet. He had jokingly made a promise to dance for him if he opened a rave club, and Asami was keen to collect on it.

He had even named it ‘Kitten’ to tease the flummoxed blond. Though, people were suspecting he had named it instead after Bakeneko. Maybe, in a way, he sort of had.

Akihito also didn’t know the venue technically belonged to him. Several businesses around Tokyo were secretly owned by the blond, much to Asami's personal amusement.

It had stayed coy, yet tempting, until his eyes had closed.

Asami had perked up as the atmosphere in the office shifted. Akihito's eyes had snapped open and a different expression had crossed his face.

_There it is._

He had a suspicion and it was growing daily.

A wildness was loose. One that was Akihito and yet…not. The movements were slightly dissimilar to his kitten's. A subtle duality in one form.

He had done some quick investigation online, but hadn't yet had the time for a more in depth research.

_Bakeneko, I presume._

Each dip and move was pure temptation luring him in until the coyness was back, moving out of his reach. Light and dark. Good and evil. Salvation and damnation. Yin and yang. _Both_ alluring.

He suspected his actions in the warehouse that night had unnerved the two and he kicked himself repeatedly for how harshly he had reacted.

Later that night, he had stamped down his own stubbornness, but Akihito had spun a wild tale of accidentally dumping a bucket off the sink on his head while cleaning a stubborn spot on the bathroom floor.

He would wait patiently for the truth, but for now his kittens' seductive call finally pulled him from his chair.

*************

Kirishima was still on duty. The new club’s opening night was packed to capacity. Bouncers and security were having to turn people away from the entrances.

The smell of alcohol and sweat.

Techno music beat through the air as bodies shifted to the driving rhythm. The talented DJ had the crowd in the palm of his hand. Lights, lasers, and smoke swirled through the air.

But Kirishima’s focus lay elsewhere. He barely resisted the urge to leave the wall next to the bar and pounce on the dancing figure in his line of view.

Toya was trying to drive him mad. Not only was he a talented physician, he could move like a siren’s song tempting sailors to willingly drown at sea.

The white partially open button down shirt was sticking to sweat drenched skin over the blood red tank top molding itself to flexing muscles. Styled black spikes were beginning to droop from the heat. The dangling chain bounced with each movement. Skin tight jean’s only emphasized the toned legs and ass.

Kirishima growled as yet another person tried to move in on his lover, but he danced away closer to a gyrating female.

“Kazumi, I’m done.”

He removed his suit jacket and jerked the tie from around his neck before unfastening the top two buttons. They were blindly tossed behind him at one of the bartenders. His sleeves were next.

“So am I.”

Glancing at Suoh, he saw where his eyes were focused as he also tossed his jacket over the bar top.

Muranaka Tamami was stunning next to Toya in her form fitting blue sleeveless shirt and dark ripped jeans. Her hair was starting to go limp from the humidity in the refurbished building. Her moves were just as sinuous as Toya's.

The new diamond ring on her finger caught and reflected the swirling lights. It was about time Kazumi finally asked her.

“Congratulations, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

They both moved as one away from the wall. One beaming smile and another knowing grin lit up their way.

Snarling, he grabbed Toya and pulled him against him. “You…little devil.”

“I win.” Toya laughed as he wound his arms around Kirishima's neck.

One thing about Ryuichi's clubs is they were inclusive. All genders and sexualities were accepted. There were several crossdressers and gay couples mixed in the thrumming crowd. The rules were stated at the entrances in several places as open warnings to attendees.

If anyone caused problems, they were immediately removed and banned from all Sion properties. Several people had already learned that the hard way since the official opening several hours ago.

Everyone assumed it was due to him and his known relationship with Toya. Not because of Ryuichi's own still undisclosed bisexuality and relationship with Takaba Akihito.

“Dance with me.” Toya shifted closer.

The current song ended and another started. Suoh's face lit up.

“Oh boy.” Kirishima laughed.

Toya joined in along with Tamami. He shouted over the music, “Let’s not let him show us up this time!”

LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem cut through the air from the large speakers surrounding the dance floor.

People were stopping their own dancing to stare and the circle widened around them. Several were recording on their cellphones.

Though the four were in perfect sync to the music, Suoh's large bulk is what held them in awe. He had it perfected.

His shuffle was flawless, pulling moves his larger size shouldn't be able to do. The DJ must have noticed the attention as the spotlight focused on them.

A reporter with a camera was fighting to film through the shifting cheering crowd. It wouldn't be the first time the foursome had graced the news with their dancing skills.

Ryuichi would get a kick out of it and tease the duo mercilessly later.

*************

Toya giggled after passing Ryuichi's upstairs office as he was dragged through the empty hallways.

“They're having fun, I see."

“Oh, shut up. You'll be just as loud in a few minutes.”

“I can’t wait.”

Opening the door to the manager's office, he spun Toya around and against the wall.

“Now. Where should I begin, you little minx?”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~ **

A hard slap on his ass sent nerves, emotions, and thoughts jangling, making him stumble with only one leg in his black briefs.

The fading sounds of laughter and running feet reached his ears. The brat had dared to taunt the demon.

Kicking off the underwear, he set off stark naked on his new mission. “Here, kitty kitty.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Snippets for your enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Same disclaimers as all the rest, ad nauseam.
> 
> **I'm still here. Life has just been too crazy with a toddler. ^_^

_**Somewhere between Walkabout and Crazy Little Thing Called Love** _

His phone startled him from the story he was typing. He was getting better at composing the articles that accompanied his photographs, but it would still get a polishing from Asami after he returned later in the evening.

The bank robber was front and center holding the bag used in the holdup. He had stripped off his mask and outerwear while hopping across rooftops and alleyways. Completely unaware of Akihito, Hayashida, and Shiro easily keeping pursuit.

The shocked look on his face as the shutter clicked, forever frozen for the public to see, was priceless. Then he made the mistake of swinging his handgun in Akihito’s direction.

The police found the unconscious robber not long after, bruised and bloodied, tied up with clothesline wire and a small bow nailed to his forehead. The weapon and bag lay nearby.

Finishing his thought before he forgot it, he grabbed the still chiming phone. “Mom?”

“Aki, my baby, help me.” She sounded desperate and on the verge of tears.

He sprang up from the sofa and ran for the kitchen. Hayashida and Shiro jumped when he banged through the door. The panicky look they received sent them to their feet. “Mom, what's wrong?”

“I don’t know what to do.” He could hear banging and shuffling. “No, not that. Absolutely not that! _No…”_

“Mom! We'll be right there! Hold on!”

Grabbing his shoes instead of wasting time to put them on, he heard Hayashida talking to someone over his earpiece, most likely Suoh. All teams were being mobilized. He let the switch happen midstride.

The ride down to the garage was silent and tense. Breath hissed and hands clenched and released before he punched the door, leaving a dent. “I want them _dead.”_

“Understood, Bakeneko-sama.”

Slipping into the car, he opened the seat to reach into the trunk for his bag. The mask clicked into place. “No one messes with our mother.”

*********

Two buildings away from their mother's apartment, they started organizig their rescue plan.

“Bakeneko, what are _you_ doing here?” Asami walked calmly into the room, already wearing his bulletproof vest and helmet in hand. His double harness contained both Berettas with his CZ75 strapped to his hip.

“We never made a deal about your kitten's friends or mother. So here I am.”

_Really? Stubborn kitten._

“What do you have so far?”

“Her blinds are drawn. We can’t see in. Thermal is out. Those bulletproof windows you had installed must have heat reflective glass because they’re warping our camera image. We're going in blind.”

“Damn.”

*********

The stairwells were empty as they silently ascended to the correct floor. No one was in the hallway.

Suoh and the rest put their foot down on them leading the charge, putting several men between them and the front of the strike team.

“Whoever it is must be inside with her, Asami-sama.”

“This is almost too easy. A trap, master?”

“Seems like it.”

“They may know we're here, sir.”

“What are you two doing here? You should be with _Akihito.”_

Hayashida straightened his vest. “He threatened to personally disembowel us if we didn’t come here. He's waiting back where we made the plans. You must have just missed him. When he gets an all clear, he'll make his way here with Ogata and Onada.”

“Did he now?”

“I think his mother is a little more important at the moment.” Bakeneko started an agitated bounce step in the limited space on the stair step above him. His teeth were gritted and his tone forced and clipped. He had never used that voice with Asami. He noted the lack of ‘master,’ too. He was visibly distressed under the anger, which was unusual.

The suspicion grew a little more, but all the pieces he possessed didn’t quite fit together right to form the whole. He was 75% sure he was looking at his kitten, though. Incautious instances _were_ fitting together and the excuses were getting worse.

“File out. When I say, break it down. No shooting until we confirm her location. I don’t want her hit by accident. She's been more of a mother to me in the last two years than my own was for the first twenty. She stays safe. Protect her at all costs. Understand?”

He saw taut muscles relax and the snarl disappeared as every head in view nodded in agreement.

“Move out.”

Slipping down a hallway unnoticed wasn’t easy with so many men. Their combined footsteps, even trying to be quiet, had an uncomfortable volume. Suoh braced himself with Hayashida and Shiro on each side.

“Now!”

The door crashed open with a loud bang as Suoh threw his entire weight into the wood. Men swarmed through the tight space.

A shriek was heard from the bedroom. “My son is Takaba Akihito, and I personally know Bakeneko! If you value your lives, leave this minute, the lot of you!”

_Say what now?_

“Takaba-san, is anyone in there with you?”

“Asami-san? What is going on?” Bakeneko shouldered his way through and ran for the open doorway. “What? Why? Bakeneko, what are _you_ doing here? And what is with all these men and the hoopla?”

“Where are they?”

“Who?”

“You called Akihito asking for help. We thought someone had you captive.”

“Oh. Oh dear.” She dropped down on the bed, laughing.

“What?”

“I have a date tonight and I didn’t know what to wear. I’m nervous. I haven’t been on a date since…well never mind.”

He glanced around the room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. He started to chuckle. Bakeneko looked aghast and confused at the same time as the situation sank in. “Stand down. Call the men off. Get maintenance to fix the door. I'll call Akihito.”

“He's already on his way, Asami-sama. I just called him.” Hayashida stepped into the room, bowing. “I'm glad you're alright, ma'am.”

_So loyal. I wonder who else is in on it?_

She laughed again. “Thank you for coming to the rescue although this was a little much for just an outfit.”

“We'll just consider this a tactical exercise. But, I think the men are going to get a kick out of this.” Suoh crossed his arms, fighting a smile at the outrageousness of it all.

They all watched, amazed, as Bakeneko crossed the room and curled up against her with his head in her lap.

_Make that 80% sure._

She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. “Well, just get comfortable, why don’t you.”

“I'm at a loss for words right now,” came the muffled reply. “Give me a minute.”

“I’ll go wait on Akihito and we'll help you pick out what to wear for your date.”

“Thank you, Asami-san.”

_Let’s see what happens now._

*********

He heard laughter. “Seriously, mom, that was the entire cavalry. You couldn’t have just told me over the phone? At least they didn’t come in guns blazing.”

“I didn't mean to cause such trouble. I’m just nervous. It's my neighbor’s brother. What if he's ugly? How do I escape if he ends up being a boring toad?”

“Mom!” Akihito's bright laugh made him smile.

He turned the corner into the living room and leaned on the doorframe. “Sorry for the intrusion…again.”

“Asami-san.”

“When did you get here, kitten? I was downstairs waiting for you.”

_What fabrication will you come up with this time?_

“Uhh…”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Didn't Akihito-san come in here?” Kirishima looked around confused. The concealed door was still closed.

“He did.” Asami looked up from the report with an amused look on his face

“Oh. I didn’t see him leave.”

“He didn't.” He pointedly looked down at his desk with a smirk.

“Where… Oh. Oh! I’ll just…leave these.” Flustered, Kirishima darted forward and dropped the reports on the desk before quickly fleeing the office.

“Still with me?” He returned his hand back to smooth through blond locks under the desk. “I’m sorry you had such a bad day. Maybe you should ask _Bakeneko_ to scare the shit out of Emi-bitch.”

He felt and heard the huff. Wetness and warmth wrapped around him. He was simply holding him in his mouth as he let the day drift off and out of his mind. Letting Asami soothe and center him.

“Did she really throw a ring light at you?”

The growl around him in response was cute and tingly, but this moment wasn’t meant for arousal. His fingers went through the strands until he felt Akihito sag against his legs again.

“I'll get through these and then we'll head home. I'll draw you a bath and get dinner started while you relax. Sound good?”

A hum of approval.

“Curry or hamburger steak?”

One tap on his thigh.

“Curry it is.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“What…the actual fuck?” Asami was frozen in the entryway, coat dangling off one arm. His eyes were wide, but a displeased scowl was on his face.

“Um… The girls dared me to do it. Ask Hayashida. They called me a wuss. It doesn’t look too bad. It washes out after a few showers.”

“No. I'm not looking at you like that.”

“But…”

“Get in the shower. Now.”

“No. It's my hair. Plus, dinner is on the stove.”

“It's purple.”

“Lavender actually.”

“Don't care. Shower before I drag you there.” He pulled out his phone. “Kei, get up here and finish dinner.” He reached for the door. “It's unlocked. I have a brat to wash, rinse, and repeat.” He disconnected the call before Kirishima could even answer.

Akihito felt his anger spike and he crossed his arms petulantly. “No.”

“Run.” Asami threw his coat to the floor, his suit jacket quickly following as he toed off his shoes.

“Aaah!” Akihito turned and took off. Dashing toward the kitchen, he quickly flipped off all the burners before racing out the other door.

“Shower!”

“No!”

“You want to sleep on the couch?”

“It’s comfy enough.”

_I told you master would react like this. You and not being able to turn down a dare from pretty girls. Pfft._

_Shut up and give me some ideas!_

_Nope._

_It's your head, too, ya know!_

“Akihito!”

“No!”

“It won't be just your head that gets a thorough workout when I catch you.”

_Oooh. Now I’m really not helping you._

_TRAITOR!_

His next idea would have worked if Kirishima hadn’t been bent over and picking up the discarded clothing.

He barely had time to glance up and gasp before Akihito plowed into him from around the corner. They went down in a heap of tangled limbs.

“Let me up! Kirishima, _move!”_

“Your hair…” Kirishima just stared, not helping at all.

A dark chuckle sounded from behind him. He squeaked.

“Don't let him duck around you, Kei.”

“No!”

“I can see why now, Ryuichi. Purple?”

“Lavender!”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Asami, let me go. I really need to pee.” Akihito squirmed in the restraints.

“Hmm… I think not.”

“I’m about to piss myself here.”

“Where? You feel full here?” He pressed on his bare abdomen.

“What are you…Hey!”

“Ever heard of omorashi, kitten?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If you don't know what omorashi is from the dialogue, feel free to look it up. But, be warned...it's an...interesting kink. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next set of shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ad nauseam

_**During chapter 11 of Crazy Little Thing Called Love** _

Asami fought to keep his knees steady under the spray of water. One hand was dug into wet blond locks while the other was tightly wrapped around the shower pole in an attempt to keep himself standing.

Akihito had thoroughly washed him all over to the point his skin was a light red before gently cleaning his still raging erection, drawing groans he couldn't stop from his throat. The words his kitten said swirled in his mind.

_“Let me take it away, Asami. The feel of his mouth around you. His weight on you. I'll remove it all.”_

Akihito was on his knees, eyes closed, water running down bare skin, with him buried to the hilt down his throat. He mentally cursed the dental dam and condom, but he wasn't going to risk Akihito's health.

_“Fuck my mouth. Claim my throat. Steal my breath. Take it all, Asami.”_

_Shit. He's getting way too good at this._

“Akihito…” His head fell back against the tile as he started to lose his rhythm. A hand slicked up his thigh. “Kitten, you need to stop.”

Hazel eyes opened before a deliberate swallow tightened that throat around him. A sharp tug on his sac sent him over the edge.

The long denied release was borderline painful as he choked off a sobbing moan, his entire body convulsing with his climax. The rush was heady, and he remembered why he had mastered causing the experience.

He shoved those memories away.

Akihito staggered back to his feet, panting for breath after ripping the latex from his mouth. His lips were puffy and abused. “Asami…”

The drug must have still been in his system because his erection didn't flag in the slightest.

Twisting the knob violently to cut off the water, he yanked Akihito to him. “Here or the bed. Choose. _Now.”_

“Bed. The bed.”

They made it to the wall, both still dripping with water, where Akihito pushed him against it, mewling as he rubbed against him and yanking him down into a fevered kiss. He literally started to climb up his body.

Rationality struck. “Let me… Akihito, wait.”

“Why?”

“Let's just get to the bed.”

To say he was startled by the hard shove down onto the mattress was an understatement. Akihito's weight settled on his stomach before he started licking and nipping at his nipples. He twisted away from those seeking hips. “Akihito, I said wait.”

A hard nip was the response, making him grunt. He slapped around on the mattress until he felt the box.

He saw the confusion as he ripped it open with his teeth. They had _never_ used them from the start, but he didn’t want to have to stop and explain himself on why he was being so insistent.

As soon as it was in place, Akihito batted his hands away and positioned himself. “You’re not…”

“Make me feel it. Let yourself feel it.”

All restraint snapped as he grabbed hips and surged upward.

The scream of pleasure and pain echoed.

*************

The scratches stung as Akihito bent backward with a loud cry. That channel clamped around him tightly, breaking his self control as his own hips stuttered with his release.

Akihito collapsed onto his chest, panting. “Make me the only way you can. Make me forget my own name. Only yours. Give me all of you. Break me into pieces and put me back together again.”

His eyes widened. He subconsciously knew what Akihito was doing, but he pushed those thoughts away to analyze later.

That deranged “You’re mine!” came to mind.

Lightly grasping Akihito’s chin, he met hazel eyes, “You are more than just my possession. You know that, right? That is never what I meant. You’ve always been more to me. _You_ are my everything, kitten. _All_ of you. Never leave my side.”

Akihito smiled before giving him quick peck on the lips. “I know. I won't.” That smile changed. “Wreck me.”

Growling, he flipped them over before tearing another packet open. He had two kittens to ruin.

* * *

_**After Crazy Little Thing Called Love** _

Asami noticed the three glancing among themselves. Akihito and Suoh were shaking in silent laughter. Kirishima was fighting a smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Dracaena has its monthly theme night tonight, Asami-sama.” Kirishima pushed up his glasses and finally lost the battle over the smile.

“And your point?” He didn’t like being confused.

“Happy Halloween!”

“We're doing a celebration from the U.S.? Why? And it's in October, by the way, not July.”

“It's gaining more traction here, Asami, and we know it's supposed to be in October. It was a reason for us to give you…” Akihito opened the concealed bedroom off his office and grabbed a purple wrapped box. “This!”

“What is it?”

“Open it!”

Peeling back the layers, he split the tape and opened the box. His eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

“Yes, we did. It's an exact replica.”

A very unfamiliar sight and sound met their eyes and ears.

Akihito lost it and went to his knees, clutching his stomach in laughter as the box was quickly emptied.

Asami disappeared into the bedroom with the items in tow, in too much of a rush to notice.

Kirishima's jaw was wide open. “Did he just…”

“Fangirl?” Suoh was flabbergasted.

“Told you! You two owe me dessert for a week.” Akihito wiped tears.

“What did I tell you?! _Eighty-eight miles per hour_!” came from the adjoining room.

“How did we not know this?”

“I have no idea.” Suoh just shook his head. “Don't tell me he has a…” Akihito grinned. “Where in the hell did he hide _that?!”_

“Great Scott!”

They all three burst into laughter.

*************

Later that night a very amused Doc Brown, white wig and all, pulled up to Dracaena in a custom-built DeLorean, with a limping Marty McFly in tow.

* * *

_**Before Happy Birthday, Master**_

_So this is where he disappeared to. I should have known._

Asami stood outside Aoyama’s office, hearing the two voices coming from inside. He was still forced to have monthly check ups. He had learned the hard way that if he tried to avoid it, Aoyama would waltz into his office with a hissing and spitting kitten in tow.

His appointment wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow, but the politician's son breaking his arm in a quite embarrassing public accident forced a change in schedule.

The muttered “Bakeneko” piqued his interest and he moved closer to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“It’s fascinating. Look at these brainwave patterns.”

“What about them?”

“These are Akihito-san. Pretty standard for a young adult male. But these… These are Bakeneko. Look at the colors. Whole sections change.”

“Am I supposed to be seeing these? Doctor-patient confidentiality and such.”

“Well… That's true, but he won’t know if you don’t tell him.”

Aoyama’s phone rang. “Hello…What do you mean you need to speak with Asami-sama? He's not here… He _what?_ How long ago?... I'll let him know to call you.” He looked wide-eyed at Kirishima as he hung up.

They both turned, horrified, as he pushed the door open.

 _“Ryuichi?!_ How much did you hear?” Kirishima visibly gulped as he crossed the room.

He kept his face neutral, though both of them quaking made him want to smirk. He propped a hip on the desk and crossed his arms. He let several seconds pass just for the fun of it to watch them sweat a little longer.

“I already know.”

_“What?”_

“I figured it out.” Asami leaned and pushed Kirishima’s glasses back up his nose with his finger. “Don’t let him know I know. Either of you. I'm waiting for him to tell me on his own.”

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

“Good. Now show me those scans and explain Bakeneko.”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

He was soaked. Head to toe soaked. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and dripping water in his eyes. The drenched yukata stuck to his skin.

The blasts had been unavoidable as they came from every direction. Three from grown male adults who should have known better than to try his patience. The child was excusable for his antics.

Everyone laughed, one louder and longer than the others, with water guns still partially filled in their hands. He heard two female laughs over the fence from Minako and Tamami, and he realized they knew about the planned ambush.

Other guests were shocked to a standstill, horrified at the uncouth behavior from the group.

_Good thing I own this place._

Turning to the mastermind, who was still grinning and laughing at his expense, “You'd better _run,_ kitten.”

He chased the laughter all the way outside the onsen before he finally caught his prey and dumped the remaining water from the cartridge over his blond head.

*************

“We…really…aah… shouldn't…be…oh god… doing this here.” He hissed quietly while gripping the strong body keeping him pinned down on the tatami covered floor.

“Why not? I haven't seen you in a week. Seeing you all deliciously naked in the bath... I almost jumped you right then and there in front of everyone.”

He shivered at the nip at his neck from gentle teeth careful not to leave a mark. “What if someone hears us? If Aki finds out, we're doomed.”

He stifled a moan as a hand slid between the folds of his yukata. “Then I'll just have to keep you quiet.”

“Shi…”

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“What are you doing?”

“Kou doesn’t want a cake this year for his birthday, so I’m looking for something else to make. Maybe a lemon meringue pie? He likes lemon and pavlova, so…”

“You…make a _pie?”_ Asami's brow arched.

“Why not?”

“In five years, I’ve never seen you make anything like that.” Asami leaned on the couch and looked over his shoulder at the screen.

“You don't eat sweets, so it's pointless. Though, I did make your reduced sugar birthday cakes every year.”

“You did not.”

 _“Yes,_ I did.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“You don't believe me, old man? I _can_ bake anything. Cookies, cakes, you name it.”

“Then prove it. Make something with _only_ what's in the kitchen.”

“Be prepared to do whatever _I_ want when I win, bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Who is doing what to whom at the onsen? You'll find out soon. This surprise pairing whacked me upside the head out of nowhere.
> 
> **These are the last Snippets before "Happy, Birthday, Master." There are more that occur after. I will eventually change the order of the series into the correct one.
> 
> Now...
> 
> Decisions Decisions. Should I make you all wait for Asami's birthday? 😈


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snippets.

**_After Happy Birthday, Master_ **

Their necklaces clinked and tangled together as he leaned over for a kiss that held a wealth of meaning. Silent yet profound words exchanged in shared breaths.

Gold and silver. Kitten and demon.

The ring shining from the hand clutching onto his wrist as he pushed deeper and faster into the writhing and willing body beneath him was a sign of just how far they had both fallen.

Watching as his back arched, crying out in ecstasy as he spilled between them. The blunt nails digging into his shoulder blade only made his desire surge hotter.

With a hand on his cheek, the other shifting to bury in his hair, and a soft smile, he leaned up to kiss him. Still rolling his hips to meet his own though oversensitive and shuddering. Staring into his hazel eyes in wonder at this remarkable man that, despite knowing who he was, had chosen him.

“Ryuichi.”

The softest of whispers against his lips shattering his self control in an instant. His eyes widening with a sharp intake of breath that exhaled in a low groan as his release hit him like a freight train, suddenly and without warning. Self-combusting. Dying le petit mort and being reborn in the flame.

Both of them exposed physically and emotionally. Vulnerable, but safe in each other. Defenseless, but fiercely protected. Flayed apart yet stitched together into a whole.

Their relationship turned topsy-turvy. Upside down and crisscrossed. Pureed into an inseparable mix. Entangled together; a Gordian knot that would never be undone.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~ **

The sultry “Master" was his only warning before he was attacked in the bath.

Akihito grumbled later as he mopped up the small lake on the floor, but the smile on his face told an entirely different story.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“How many properties are in my name?!” Akihito stared at the stack. “How did I not know about these?”

“A support staff member has been handling them for you. You can leave them under the Sion branding if you want, or create your own. Up to you. We can share the building.”

“You’re kidding me?!”

Asami chuckled. “Nope. Time to use that secondary again. You and Bakeneko did well with Sion, so you both can handle these. Chop. Chop. Oh, and there's a meeting in an hour you need to attend downstairs in your office for the new photography studio. You already have a few interested contributors. They’re delivering their portfolios for you to look over. It’s the top file.”

“Aargh! Ryuichi, you _bastard_!”

Asami ducked the flying notepad as he laughed.

**~R &A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

He was in the middle of drinking his coffee when it happened.

Choking and sputtering on the hot liquid, the file in his hand dropped to the desk, contents scattering across it.

He slid down as he desperately clutched the arms of his new chair, scoring the leather with blunt nails. His entire body shook as he squirmed and gasped from the feeling.

The sadistic bastard three floors above him had suddenly turned on the small item and cranked the intensity to max.

It went on for several minutes, raising and lowering in strength, driving him insane. The vibrations finally eased off again, allowing him to stand.

He stumbled out of his office, startling his two employees. “Hold…Hold any calls until I…get back.”

“Sir, are you all right?” His secretary partially stood up from his chair in worry.

“Peachy. If you want, go eat an early lunch.” He called the elevator and leaned on the spotlessly clean wall as it started to rise.

_He's in for it now…_

He snarled at the grinning duo trading him places. They must have been forewarned of his possible arrival, the climbing elevator being their signal.

A small smirk grew as he heard, “Ryuichi still hasn’t learned his lesson yet.”

_We're about to pounce._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is probably the last chapter, but I'm not marking it as completed. There are still three more snippets to go. This topped out over at over 30k words. By far one of the longest things I have ever written.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Nephthyslaments, for beta reading!
> 
> *I don't own anything from Star Wars, Mortal Kombat, DC, or Back to the Future.


End file.
